Albus Potter y el Amuleto de Dragón I
by Marcos Diaz
Summary: La historia de Albus Potter en su primer año en Hogwarts. Albus y sus tres amigos Bill, Rose y Susan tendran que descifrar el misterio del Amuleto y al mismo tiempo impedir que los magos oscuros lo encuentren, ya que el Amuleto es sumamente peligroso.
1. La Charla en el Anden

**Albus** **Potter**

**Y el amuleto de Dragón**

**1**

La Charla en el Andén

El último día de las vacaciones llegaba a su fin. Albus iba a cursar su primer año en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, donde había estudiado toda su familia. Albus ya sabia hacer un poco de magia gracias a su hermano mayor, James, quien era tres años mayor que el, pero tenia que aprender mucho mas.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Albus estaba terminando de empacar su equipaje y sus libros.

"Albus baja a desayunar" se escuchaba la voz de su madre Ginny quien estaba en el piso de abajo.

"Ya voy" le contesto su hijo un poco malhumorado porque no encontraba su libro de _Brebajes y pociones mágicas_.

El chico bajo a desayunar rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver que todavía nadie había bajado.

"Donde están los demás? Vamos a llegar tarde !" exclamo.

"No te preocupes tu padre esta ayudando a James con el equipaje y Lily se esta cambiando".

Albus estaba muy nervioso porque iba a ir al colegio sin un libro. Que le iba a decir su profesor de pociones si no llevaba el libro?, lo iba a retar delante de toda la clase?, iba a ser avergonzado delante de todos?, se iba a convertir en el chico que olvido traer su libro al colegio el primer dia de clases en Hogwarts?

"Ah, casi me olvidaba. Albus encontré esto tirado en el sillón. Sera mejor que cuides bien tus libros"

"Gracias mama" se alivio Albus. Sus preguntas fueron borradas de su mente

Despues de un rato bajaron Harry y James llevando su baul por las desayuno fue muy tranquilo. James hacia sus usuales bromas de que Albus iba a quedar en Slytherin, pero Albus sabia muy bien que como toda su familia iba a quedar en Gryffindor.

A las ocho en punto los cinco Potter estaban listos en el auto para ir a King's Cross. El viaje a King's Cross fue muy rápido para Albus ya que estaba muy ansioso por ir a Hogwarts.

En la estación se encontraron con Rose, Hugo, Ron y Hermione.

" Hola Rose!" le dijo Albus a Rose quien también iba a cursar su primer año en Hogwarts.

"Pudiste estacionar bien el auto Harry, yo tuve alugnas complicaciones" Le comento Ron a Harry quien estaba parado junto a su hija Lily. Lily estaba hablando con Hugo quien era de su misma edad. Su mama estaba charlando con su madrina Hermione. Y james estaba…..

" Y james? " Pregunto Albus

"No se, se habrá ido a juntarse con sus amigos de cuarto año". Le contesto su padre.

A las nuve y media terminaron su larga charla, en la cual Albus y Rose se la pasaron hablando de cómo seria Hogwarts, y fueron a la pared que separaba la estación 9 y 10.

"Ah ahí etas James. Tu primero" dijo Ginny

James cruzo la pared seguido de Harry, Ginny, Lily, Hugo, Ron y Hermione. Rose y Albus se quedaron hablando antes de traspasar la pared.

"Y si me ponen en Slytherin?" pregunto Albus algo asustado.

"Piensa en tu nombre un minuto" le contesto esta

"A-L-B-U-S S-E-V-E-R-U-S P-O-T-T-E-R" repitió Albus pronunciando bien lento las letras.

" No de esa forma"

" Que tiene que ver Albus con Slytherin? "

"Nada el que tiene algo que ver con Slytherin es Severus, tu segundo nombre" Le contesto Rose

"Por que?"

"Porque Severus Snape fue un hombre muy valiente, y sin embargo estaba en Slytherin, el era también el profesor de pociones de nuestros papas y siempre le descontaba puntos a Gryffindor "

"Ahh mi papa una vez me hablo de el"

" Si bueno vamos nos deben estar buscando"

"Si, ah y por cierto sabes cual será nuestro profesor de pociones?" Le pregunto Albus

"Si mi madre me dijo que se llamaba Jack Slughorn, Dicen que es el hermano de uno de los profesores que enseño pociones en Hogwarts"

"Bueno vamos"

Los dos cruzaron la plataforma y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts justo delante de ellos.

"Ah ahí están. Vamos suban al tren esta por partir" les dijo Hermione

Llevaron sus baules al vagon de primer año y los subieron. Buscaron un compartimiento vacio pero todos estaban llenos cuando llegaron al ultimo vieron a Bill Clintwood y a Susan Harvey una chica muy linda de pelo lacio, rubio y muy inteligente. Albus era muy amigo de todos ellos así que decidió entrar. Dejo sus cosas y corrió hasta la ventana que tenia mas cerca para saludar a sus padres y a su hermana.

"Adiós mama, adiós papa y adiós Lily nos vemos en Navidad" les dijo Albus

"Adiós" les contestó

"Escríbenos muchos días a la semana" le dijo su madre "Queremos tener noticias tuyas"

"Si les escribiré" Dijo Albus medio gritando porque el tren ya había arrancado.

"Adios hijo" le dijo Harry

Y empezó a correr a su lado hasta que el tren doblo y los dejo de ver. Albus veia a través de la ventanilla pasar las casas, estaba lleno de exitacion, no lo podía creer estaba rumbo a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y Bienvenidos a Albus Potter y el amuleto de Dragon. Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de J.K Rowling, una gran escritora. Los personajes que no esten en los libros de la saga de Harry Potter son creados por mi propia imaginacion, lo mismo pasa con los lugares,objetos,etc. Sin nada mas que comentar les agradesco que lo hayan leido y por favor si les gusto escribanme reviews y cuentenselo a sus amigos. Si la historia tiene exito voy a hacer una saga de 7 libros.<strong>

**Gracias,**


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

**2**

**Amigos y Enemigos**

El viaje fue muy rápido y muy divertido. Estuvo la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Susan, Bill y Rose. A veces Bill y Albus jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras las chicas hablaban de los chicos que vieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

A las doce en punto se produjo un alboroto y una señora de cara sonriente se asomo a su compartimiento para decirles:

" Quieren algo del carrito?"

Los chicos decidieron comprar algo para todos asi que Albus con el dinero que le dio su padre decidió comprarse dos pasteles de calabaza. Rose se compro una jarra de jugo de calabaza, Bill varitas con regaliz para todos y Susan, quien fue la mas generosa se compro grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate. Disfrutaron ese banquete con mucha felicidad, excepto Bill que le toco una gragea de sabor a trapo de limpieza.

A las ocho de la noche, cuando Rose y Susan fueron a cambiarse, Bill y Albus se cambiaron y empezaron a jugar otro partido de ajedrez a pedido de Bill, que queria una revancha. En medio del partido Albus le dio una gragea Bertie Bott a Hedwig. Hedwig era la lechuza que le compro su padre en el Callejon Diagon, era del mismo color que la que tuvo su padre y era casi igual, Albus le había puesto ese nombre porque le parecía un nombre muy lindo y en honor a la lechuza muerta de su padre. Cuando Albus le dio la segunda gragea Hedwig empezó a ulular lo mas fuerte posible. Albus se dio cuenta de que ululaba porque le había dado una gragea con gusto a pis de duende. Hedwig ululaba cada ves mas fuerte y cuando Albus la logro callar entraron dos chicos, uno con pelo amarillento, flaco y de cara seria, y el otro de pelo color marron, medio ondulado y con cara medio deformada a quien reconocieron como John Parkinson

"Calla a tu estúpida lechuza Potter!" Dijo el de pelo amarillento

Albus se dio cuenta quien era en el instante en que hablo. Era Scorpius Malfoy. Lo había visto en la plataforma y era el hijo del rival de su padre en el colegio, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius era tan parecido a su padre como Albus a al suyo, eran casi iguales.

"Ya se callo Malfoy" respondió Bill tras levantarse

"Tu no hables Longbottom" le dijo Parkinson

"_Depulso!"_ grito Parkinso y el tablero de ajedrez salió volando por los aires.

Un momento después Albus y Bill ya estaban listos para atacar cuando la señora del carrito llego y dijo:

"Que pasa aquí "

"Nada solo le estábamos diciendole a Potter que calle a su lechuza" y tras decir eso los chicos guardaron las varitas y se fueron, lograron oir a Malfoy decir " Seguro que Potter la llamo por que tenia miedo de enfrentarnos"

"YO NO LLAME A NADIE MALFOY" grito Albus pero Malfoy ya se había ido y no lo escucho.

A las ocho y quince llegaron Rose y Susan y cuando vieron las caras de los dos preguntaron:

"Que les paso?"

"Nada tuvimos una pequeña discusión con Malfoy" respondió Albus

Las chicas observaron el compartimiento y después de ver el ajedrez tirado Rose pregunto:

"Pequeña?"

"El amigo de Malfoy, John Parkinson, trato de tirarnos un hechizo y no le apunto bien, que tonto" les explico Neville mirando con enojo al tablero destrozado.

El resto del Viaje fue muy agradable. Terminaron toda la comida que no habían comido y charlaron.

A las nueve en punto una chica de pelo rubio se asomo y les dijo:

"Llegaremos en cinco minutos"

A Albus le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaba tan nervioso que no le pudo agradecer a la chica por la noticia.

El tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar completamente quieto. Los de primer año fueron los primeros en bajar y cuando Albus bajo seguido de sus compañeros reconoció la voz que gritaba:

"Los de primer año por aquí! Los de primer año síganme, Vamos síganme, Hay mas de primer año? Los de primer año síganme con cuidado sin tropezarse" gritaba Hagrid un hombre altisimio con mucho pelo marron y barba larga del mismo color.

Era el hombre mas grande que Albus había visto en su vida. Harry le había contado a Albus que Hagrid era el guardabosque de Hogwarts y que era muy amigo de el.

Albus dejo atrás a sus amigos y corrió sin tropezarse, aunque era muy difícil, al lado de Hagrid.

"Hola Hagrid" le dijo el chico

"Que?" Hagrid miraba en todos lados en busca del chico que lo había saludado "Ah hola Albus. Tu padre me dijo que ibas a venir este año a Hogwarts asi que te busce pero no te encontré. Sabes que Albus, eres muy parecido a tu padre cuando este tenia tu edad, y espero que no busces problemas o castigos como el solía hacer!" río Hagrid y después se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara como si hubiese vuelto haber a un muy viejo amigo.

Descendieron por un camino de piedra hasta llegar a un lago enorme y desde la orilla del lago se veía el reluciente e iluminado castillo. Albus ya sabía cual era la torre Gryffindor y donde estaba el Gran Comedor gracias a su padre que le explico donde estaban por si se perdía. Todos los alumnos subieron a los botes y Albus fue el único que iba en un bote con Hagrid al lado quien ocupaba tanto espacio que hizo que Albus tenga muy poco espacio y se sienta incomodo.

"Hagrid porque los demás no van en botes" le pregunto Albus un tanto curioso para iniciar una charla con el viejo amigo de su padre

"Los demás van en carrozas hasta el castillo solo los de primer año van en botes. Creo que es una tradición." Le respondió este

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del lago sugieron a Hagrid hasta la puerta principal la cual era tan grande que media como tres Hagrid. Cuando entraron Hagrid se fue y después de cinco minutos vieron llegar a Jack Slughorn quien los condujo por una puerta, también muy grande pero no tan grande como la anterior, y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Era exactamente igual que como Harry lo había describido. Habia velas flotando en el techo y el techo no era sólido sino que habían utilizado un hechizo para que parezca que no había techo, entonces se veía el hermoso anochecer. Había cuatro enormes mesas llenas de alumnos. Los chicos formaron una fila enfrente a una silla con un sombrero que tenia una cara dibujada en el frente.

Cuando entraron todo el mundo se había callado y la profesora McGonagall dijo:

"Cuando yo los llame deberán sentarse en la silla y serán seleccionados para sus casas. Les recuerdo que sus casas serán como su familia. Cada vez que sean castigados su casa perderá puntos y cuando hagan algo bien serán recompensados con puntos para su casa. Al final del año la casa que tenga mas puntos será el campeón del campeonato de las casas. Bueno que comience la selección."

Todo el Gran Comedor se quedo callado esperando que la profesora McGonagall diga el primer nombre. Albus vio que en la mesa de Gryffindor su hermano James le guiñaba un ojo.

"¡Potter,Albus Severus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Gracias.**


	3. Los Cuatro Leones

**3**

**Los Cuatro Leones**

Albus camino tan nervioso que parecía mareado. Se sentó en silencio lo mas lento que pudo y sintió como la profesora le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero apenas Albus sintió el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza este grito:

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

No lo podía creer el sueño de Albus se había hecho realidad estaba en Hogwarts y en Gryffindor. Se había sacado un enorme peso de encima, casi tan enorme como Hagrid.

Todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor habían estallado en vítores y exclamaciones. Albus se fue a sentar y cuando se sentó vino James a felicitarlo:

"Felicitaciones hermanito. Ahora ya eres un Gryffindor! Igual yo ya sabia que te tocaría en Gryfindor. Por eso eres de Gryffindor y el Sombrero Seleccionador no dudo en ponerte. Porque eres descendiente de una familia de Gryffindors. Adiós hermanito"

"Te voy a matar, porque no me lo dijiste antes así no me preocupaba?" le dijo

"No lo se para hacerte sufrir. Nos vemos luego" le dijo y se fue con los demás de cuarto año.

No lo podía creer estaba ahí sentado con los de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts. Nada podía ser mejor.

Después de que todos se queden en silencio la profesora McGonagall dijo:

"Clintwood, Bill"

Albus veía lo palido y asustado que estaba Bill. Albus también estaba nervioso porque Bill era su mejor amigo y el quería que le toce Gryffindor como el.

Mc Gonagall le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador y después de unos segundos dijo:

"mmm...… ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

No hubo tantos vítores como antes pero sin embargo la gente aplaudió mucho. Bill estaba tan contento que parecía estar llorando, se sentó junto a Albus y empezaron a charlar. Los dos estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de que la Profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar de nuevo:

"Fotem,Lucy"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cattermole,Nick"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, John"

Albus sabia en que casa iba a estar porque era amigo de Malfoy y todos los que son amigos de Malfoy van a:

"SLYTHERIN!" grito el sombrero seleccionador

La profesora McGonagall siguió diciendo nombres:

"Utterson, Chase"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Prome, Matilda"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Hannah, Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Terry"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harvey, Susan"

Todos quedaron en silencio y Albus se puso nuevamente muy nervioso.

"mmm...… RAVENC…"

Fue muy raro porque el sombrero estaba por decir Ravenclaw pero se arrepintió. Se oia que Susan susurraba algo.

"mmm...….GRYFFINDOR!"

Todos estallaron en vítores y gritos porque sabían que Susan era muy inteligente y que podía favorecer a Gryffindor. Despues todos se quedaron callados y nuevamente la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar:

"Sin, Fred"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Vairo, Tom"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasly, Rose"

Albus veía como Rose se sentaba y le ponían el sombrero, tenia la cara tan palida y quieta que parecía una estatua.

Pero apenas Rose se puso el sombrero este grito:

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Hubo casi los mismos gritos que hubo con Susan y después que se callaron McGonagall siguió diciendo nombres, pero a Albus no le interesaba la selección porque sus tres mejores amigos estaban en Gryffindor sentados junto a el hablando:

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Albus presto atención pero apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza dijo:

"SLYTHERIN!"

La mesa de Slytherin grito y algunos se pararon. A Scorpius se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Y así siguieron pasando los alumnos hasta que quedo el ultimo en el que Albus también presto atención.

"Moon, Lizzy"

Una chica muy bonita, de pelo largo y rubio, con ojos azul oscuro como el oceano paso al frente.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Y al decir este nombre Lizzy se fue a sentar con Susan, Albus, Bill, Rose y los demás de Gryffindor y McGonagall enrollo el pergamino se paro enfrente de la silla del director y dijo:

"Que comience el banquete!"

Y tras decir esto apareció una cantidad de deliciosa comida que Albus no podía describir. Los cuatro amigos comieron como locos y fueron uno de los primeros en irse a dormir.

Subieron un par de escaleras por la torre Gryffindor y llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ella los saludo y le dijo la nueva contraseña "Elfos Domesticos". Los chicos entraron y vieron un enorme cuarto con muchas mesas y sillas, un sillón enfrente al fuego, que era el lugar donde siempre estaba su padre, y muchas escaleras al fondo y cuadros que se movían. Bill y Albus se fueron a fijar en que dormitorio les tocaba y con quien y Susan y Rose los imitaron. Albus vio que le había tocado en el dormitorio con todos los chicos que conocía: Terry Finnigan, Bruce Talkans, Fred Sin y Bill. La mayoría los conocía por su padre menos uno que lo conocía por muchos partidos de Quidditch que había ido a ver con su familia. Se reencontraron con Susan y Rose en el sillón enfrente al fuego. Charlaron un poco mientras Rose leía un libro. Albus se habia hecho muy amigo de ellos tres, la verdad era que a Susan no la conocia muy bien pero la habia parecido una muy buena siempre fue su mejor amigo y Rose siempre fue su prima favorita con la cual eran amigos desde que nacieron. A las once en punto los cuatro se dieron las buenas noches y subieron a dormir.

El dormitorio era casi igual al que Harry Potter le habia descripto a su hijo. Las ventenas eran cuadradas por las cuales se veia un gran cielo de color negro con estrellas titilando en el, habia cinco camas con cortinas alrededor de color bordo. Las frasadas eran de un color bordo mas claro y las almohadas de color dorado. Bill y Albus se metieron en la cama y se dijeron buenas noches.

Albus no lo podía creer. Estaba en Hogwarts, en la casa de Gryffindor y con los tres chicos con los cuales Albus sabia que iba a pasar el mayor tiempo libre. Sabia que los cuatro hacian un grupo maravilloso. Era la mejor manera de empezar el primer curso de Hogwarts . Ese sin duda iba a hacer un gran año.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Bueno ya esta el tercer capitulo de Albus Potter. Por Favor dejen reviews.<strong>

**Saludos,**

**Gracias.**


	4. Flipendo!

**4**

_**Flipendo!**_

Albus despertó muy temprano al otro dia. Eran las ocho y el dia estaba muy soleado. Albus despertó a Bill y al rato se despertaron los demás. Los saludo y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con Susan y Rose. Los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que el techo tenia un lindo color celestial. Comieron rápido menos Bill que todavía seguía muy dormido.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar fueron a ver sus horarios y vieron que les tocaba:

Historia de la Magia a las nueve.

Pociones a las once.

Transformaciones a la una.

Y Encantamientos a las tres.

Cuando terminaron de leer los cuatro se quedaron como estatuas. Ese, sin duda, era el peor dia que tenían en la semana. Albus ya sabía como eran esas materias porque se las había comentado su padre, y según su padre Historia de la Magia es la peor y mas aburridas de todas las materias. Sin embargo los cuatro agarraron sus cosas y marcharon a la clase.

Llegaron a tiempo gracias a Rose que se sabia el camino de memoria. A las nueve ya estaban dentro de la clase, la cual era muy grande y tenía cuadros por toda la pared.

El profesor, el cual era un fantasma con el nombre Binns, dio la usual bienvenida y se puso a hablar de las guerras de los duendes.

Albus, que estaba sentado junto a Bill, trato de prestar atención, pero su objetivo nada mas duro hasta la mitad de la clase. Después de eso Albus se puso a hacer garabatos y a esribir hechizos con Bill en una competencia de quien conocía mas

Al finalizar la clase se reencontraron con las chicas y se dijeron lo mismo:

"La clase mas aburrida que tendremos en el año"

Y después de decir esto los cuatro entraron a reír.

Pero al terminar el día ya se habían arrepentido de lo que habían hecho. Terminaron agotados y se fueron, sin tomar el te, a la sala común a descansar ya que no tenían tarea.

Se sentaron en el sillón junto al fuego y se pusieron a conversar en las materias que habían tenido:

"Historia de la Magia fue la peor materia del día" comentaba Rose

"No la peor fue Transformaciones con Sweeny. No nos paraba de dar consejos para aprobar su materia" decía Albus

"Pociones fue la mas aburrida para mi. No lograba que me de el color azul que todos tenían" se quejaba Susan

"Es que no le habías puesto demasiado veneno para ratas. Pero para mí la más aburrida fue Encantamientos. No pude ni hacer levantar medio centímetro la pluma."Dijo Bill

"Si fue muy aburrida" le contesto Albus

"Si al menos tu lograste hacer flotar la pluma" le dijo Susan

Al terminar su conversación se fueron a cenar y al terminar el delicioso banquete se fueron a ver el horario de mañana:

Pociones a las nueve.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a las once.

Herbologia a la una.

Y Clases de Vuelo a las tres.

Albus se alegro tanto de tener un día bueno en la semana que abrazo a Rose de la excitación. Iba a tener su primera clase de vuelo.

Subieron las escaleras felices, ya que el otro día no iba a ser tan pesado, y Albus estaba muy ansioso por tener esa clase de vuelo que tanto esperaba.

Albus sabia que era muy bueno volando en escoba pero también sabía que tenía mucho que aprender. Su padre había quedado en su primer año en el equipo de Quidditch y Albus sabía que eso era casi imposible así que no se hacia ninguna ilusión de quedar en el equipo como su padre.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijeron:

"Elfos Domesticos"

Entraron y vieron que la Sala Comun estaba llena y que sus lugares estaban ocupados así que se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Albus se despertó muy excitado. Tenía su primera clase de vuelo. Lo despertó a Bill y juntos se reunieron con Rose y Susan que ya estaban abajo charlando.

Los cuatro se fueron a desayunar y después de desayunar se fueron a su primer clase.

El profesor Slughorn les dijo que sigan con la poción que empezaron. Al terminar se fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la clase ya estaba llena y que el profesor todavía no había llegado.

Albus y Bill se sentaron en un banco y Susan y Rose en el de al lado y empezaron a hablar.

A los dos minutos un hombre alto de pelo marrón y con cara sonriente entro en la clase y les empezó a hablar:

"Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Michael Touglas, yo soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Todo el mundo se había callado en el instante en el que hablo y lo escuchaban muy atentamente.

"Me gustaría anunciarles que vamos a aprender hechizos muy difíciles este año asi que presten mucha atención. Hogwarts ya no es tan fácil como antes. Van a tener que estar preparados para pelear y para eso les enseñare magia muy avanzada."

Todos empezaron a murmurar menos Albus que fue el primero en levantar la mano.

"Si Potter?" Le dijo Douglas

"Pero señor. Ya no hay mas magia negra, No hay mas mortifagos, no hay mas artes oscuras alla afuera"

"No te creas Potter. Allá afuera puede haber cualquier cosa. Las artes oscuras todavia no se extinguieron por completo. Yo creo…que allá afuera los mortífagos que quedan están tratando de nuevo su ejercito. Quieren vengarse. Quieren volver a pelear. Tienen un nuevo líder, Y su líder tiene un objetivo que cumplir, como cualquier lider,…quiere ser el ser humano más poderoso de todos los magos. Pero para eso se necesita un objeto. Un objeto muy poderoso que te da todo el poder que deseas. Su líder esta en busca de ese objeto, está en busca de él a….."

"YA BASTA!" Grito una voz proveniente de atrás de la clase. Era la profesora McGonagall. Pareció haber escuchado toda la conversación "Ellos no pueden saber eso son muy chicos, no tienen edad para saberlo" Le dijo McGonagall

"Si lo siento me deje llevar. POTTER!" Albus se sobresalto y le dijo:

"Qué?"

"Ya basta de preguntas. Entendido?"

"Si lo siento tenia curiosidad" se disculpo Albus.

"Bueno comencemos. El primer hechizo que vamos a aprender es _flipendo!. _Haber todos juntos. Flipendo!"

"FLIPENDO!" gritaron todos.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que todos formen una fila enfrente de esta pila de libros y traten de derribarla. Entendido?" dijo Touglas

"Si profesor" le contestaron todos

Bill fue el primer en formar en la fila y atrás de el estaba Susan, Rose y Albus.

"FLIPENDO!" grito Bill. Pero la pila de libros ni se movió.

"No importa Clintwood, pero para la próxima no flexiones tanto la varita y pronúnciala con mas ganas. Siguiente!"

"FLIPENDO!" grito Susan, y de los siete libros que había uno fue empujado para atrás con mucha fuerza.

"Muy bien Harvey, muy bien hecho" y al decir esto hizo un movimiento con la varita y regreso el libro tirado a su lugar. "Siguiente"

"FLIPENDO!" grito Rose, pero como Bill la pila de libros ni se movió.

"No te angusties Weasley, lo has hecho bien nada mas levanta mas la varita. De acuerdo? Siguiente."

Era el turno de Albus. El chico junto fuerzas levanto la varita y grito:

"FLIPENDO!" al decir esto, cuatro libros salieron despedidos al aire y cayeron al piso.

"Excelente Potter. Muy bien. Felicitaciones. Sigue así y tu solo podrás combatir con cientos de Mortífagos. Siguiente"

Las palabras de Touglas lo animaron un montón, su padre también era muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Regreso al final de la fila y Bill, Rose y Susan lo recibieron con muchas exclamaciones.

"GENIAL. Lo has hecho de maravilla" le dijo su amigo

"Gracias." Le contesto

"Si Albus estuviste muy bien." le dijeron las chicas a la misma vez

Albus se sentía muy alagado así que no supo que decir:

"Muchas gracias pero no fui el único. Tu también los tiraste Susan"

"Si pero solo uno" le respondió la chica

"Bueno pero está muy bien. Yo lo hice así porque practique mucho en el verano" le dijo Albus

"No seas modesto, eres el hijo de Harry Potter. Eres muy bueno combatiendo, eso te lo aseguro" dijo Rose que estaba muy atenta viendo como lo hacían los demás.

La clase fue muy divertida. Albus tuvo que hacer cuatro veces más el hechizo y lo hizo mejor que las anteriores, la segunda vez que lo hizo nada mas tiro tres pero salieron despedidos muy fuertes, después tiro cuatro y mas fuertes aun que la primera vez que lo hizo, la tercera tiro cuatro de vuelta, y la ultima que fue la mejor tiro cinco pero salieron despedidos con menos fuerza.

Al terminar la clase se fueron a comer y cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a Herbologia.

Cuando llegaron a la clase vieron que el profesor Longbottom los esperaba en la puerta de la clase. Cuando los vio llegar los saludo con una sonrisa y los hizo pasar. El lúgar era muy extraño y tenia un olor a flores muy rico. En el medio de la clase había una mesa llena de plantas y sillas alrededor.

Despues de cinco minutos, cuando llegaron todos los alumnos el profesor Longbottom dio comienzo a la clase.

La clase fue muy aburrida excepto al final que el profesor Longbottom dio los los últimos quince minutos libres.

Albus, Bill, Rose y Susan aprovecharon el tiempo para ir a saludar y a comentarle sobre la extraña charla que había hecho el profesor Touglas sobre las artes oscuras.

"Hola profesor Longbottom" lo saludaron todos

"Ah hola chicos, por favor díganme Neville, como están sus padres?" les pregunto

"Bien, muy bien" le respondieron todos a la vez.

"Ah que bueno…" les dijo Neville sorprendido porque pensó que todos le contarían diferentes historias.

"Profes…, perdón, Neville, usted sabe algo sobre un objeto muy poderoso el cual algunos Mortifagos se quieran apoderar" se apresuro a decir Rose.

"Que… qui…. quien les dijo ess…so" tartamudeo Neville.

"El profesor Touglas. Pero porque no se puede hablar de eso ya sabemos que nada mas quedan pocos Mortífagos y todo eso pero…"

"No pienses que quedan tan pocos Mortífagos. Perdón chicos pero yo no soy el indicado para hablarles de eso así que….." pero antes de terminar la frase había sonado la campana y todos se estaban yendo.

"Bueno hasta luego pro…. Neville" le dijeron todos

Después de la clase de Herbologia venia la Clase de Vuelo, y al pensar eso Albus sintió como si le cayera una piedra al estomago.

Cuando sonó la campana informando el termino del recreo Albus y Bill se fueron rápido a la cancha de Quidditch y para su sorpresa las chicas habían llegado antes. Todos comenzaron a hablar y a veces a murmurar pero después de unos minutos llego el profesor Wood.

"Buenas tardes alumnos. Yo soy el profesor Oliver Wood y cuando tenia catorce entre al equipo de Gryffindor como guardian, asi que hoy vamos a aprender a jugar al Quidditch. El día de hoy como es su primer día vamos a jugar un partido. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, los que no quieran jugar se pueden ir a sentar a las gradas a ver el partido"

Albus y Bill se fueron directamente al grupo que quería jugar. Como eran catorce iban a jugar primero un equipo y después el otro. A Albus le toco en el primer equipo con Bill y después de armar los equipos el profesor Wood eligió las posiciones.

"Tu McEnrove vas de Cazador junto a Trip y Harvey…."

" QUE?" exclamaron Albus y Bill a la vez. Susan nunca les había dicho que le gustaba el Quidditch y para ellos fue una sorpresa verla en el grupo de los que querían jugar.

"Muy bien, haber Clintwood tu vas a jugar de Bateador con Thomas y tu Sin jugaras de Guardian. AH! Y Potter tu obviamente jugaras de Buscador haber si eres tan bueno como tu padre" Después de decir esto Wood se fue a formar el equipo de Slytherin y Cuando termino dijo:

"Bueno agarren las escobas y entren al campo"

Mientras todos estaban formando una ronda en el hermoso pasto brillante del campo de Quidditch Wood exclamo:

"Bueno para los que no saben jugar, la Quaffle es la pelota roja, los Cazadores la tienen que meter por uno de esos tres aros, el Guardian los tiene que proteger y los Bateadores tienen que tratar de derribar al Buscador, Cazador o Guardian de la escoba con los bates y las Bludgers, el Buscador tiene que atrapar esta pelota chiquita que se llama Snitch" Albus vio la diminuta pelota dorada en las manos de Wood. "Las Bludgers están en el modo principiante asi que no va a doler tanto como en un juego de verdad, y la Snitch también esta en modo principiante, no va a volar tan rápido como lo hace en los juegos de verdad. Así que…. QUE COMIENZE EL PARTIDO!" al decir esto Albus monto su escoba y se elevo en el aire como trece escobas mas.

Lo miro de reojo a Bill y este le sonrió. Segundos más tarde las trece escobas que había visto elevarse estaban volando a una velocidad muy alta.

A Albus le resultaba muy fácil dominar la escoba asi que dio unas vueltas al campo para ver si encontraba la Snitch y lo vio. Scorpius Malfoy estaba montado en su escoba y era el buscador de Slytherin.

De repente se escucho un zumbido y minutos después la voz de Wood se escuchaba por todo el estadio.

"Acá va McEnrove, esquiva a Plent sigue McEnrove pero no, se la arrebato Sitrus, ahora es Sitrus quien la tiene esta por tirar Sitrus, pero no una bludger lo golpeo en el hombro y la Quaffle se le cae de las manos, y ahora Harvey acá va Harvey, lo esquiva a Plent pasa a Sitrus, tira la Quaffle y SI! Diez puntos para Gryffindor ahora la tiene Parkinson…."

Despues de dar tres vueltas al estadio Albus, que se sentía un poco mareado, paso a través del aro de Gryffindor y la vio. La Snitch estaba dando vueltas alrededor del poste de Gryffindor. Albus dio un viraje en el aire y callo en picada. Veía como Scorpius se dirigía velozmente hacia el y escuchaba las exclamaciones de Wood:

"Potter se tiro en picada hacia los postes de Gryffindor pero Malfoy lo sigue a toda velozidad…!"

Pero antes de que Wood terminara la frase, Albus ya tenia le diminuta pelota dorada entrelazadas en su mano. Minutos después oía las exclamaciones y los vítores de los de Gryffindor.

Albus bajo de su escoba, aterrizo en el pasto y vio como Wood venia corriendo a decirle:

"Estuviste genial Potter! Yo pensé que no ibas a ser tan bueno como tu padre pero eres aun mejor que el. Ah y casi me olvidaba Tu y tu amiga Harvey están en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ya se que se sorprenderan que entren al equpo de Gryffindor de primer año pero la verdad es que no tenemos un muy buen equipo. Pero te advierto Potter, los partidos por el campeonato son mil veces más difíciles que este así que prepárate. Mañana ve a reunirte con la capitana del equipo Valentine Ernand para que te conozca y vea como vuelas, ah y lleva a Harvey contigo también la querrá ver a ella también"

Cuando vinieron a felicitarlo Bill, Rose y Susan le dijo a Susan:

"Hemos entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Mañana tenemos que ir a ver a Valentine Ernand para que nos vea jugar"

"GENIAL! Se los diré a mis padres. SI! No puedo estar mas contenta. Muchas gracias Albus" le contesto su amiga.

Después de la ultima clase del día los cuatro se fueron a la Sala Comun hicieron la redacción que tenían que hacer para el profesor Binns y se fueron a cenar. Cenaron ansiosos porque querían ver el horario de mañana pero cuando lo vieron se desilusionaron. Tenían:

Encantamintos a las Nueve.

Herbologia a las once.

Historia de la magia a la una.

Transformaciones a las tres.

Después de ver su horario los cuatro se fueron a la Sala Comun, y cuando vieron que estaba abarrotada de gente se despidieron de sus amigas y subieron a sus dormitorios. Albus durmió muy bien ese día. Soño que estaba jugando un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin y era la final, y antes de que Scorpius pudiera siquiera ver la Snitch Albus ya la tenía en sus manos. Todo el estadio gritaba y a el le daban la copa y lo levantaban.

Se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara pero cuando se acordó de su horario la sonrisa se le esfumo de la cara tan rápido como vuela una Snitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon! por lo tarde que lo subi lo que pasa es que tuvo que estudiar un monton. Se que se estaran preguntando porque son tan cortos los capitulos. La respuesta es que me aburre describir mucho las cosas y como ahora no ha aparecido ningun lugar nuevo (que no se haya visto en la saga de harry potter) no hay tantas palabras, ademas no describo muy detalladamente todo lo que sucede o expresiones. Pero seguro que los capitulos mas adelante seran bastante mas largos. Ahora respondo el unico review! (pero igual hay una persona que tendre en cuenta durante toda la saga que fue la primera en dejar un review (cortito) pero vale.<strong>

**HayleyLestrange: **Muchas gracias por dejar un review te prometo que por ser la primera te respondere a todos los reviews y preguntas que tengas. Gracias y sigue dejando reviewss!


	5. El Objeto Misterioso

**5 **

**El Objeto Misterioso**

Albus lo despertó a Bill y juntos se fueron abajo a reunirse con las chicas. Al parecer las chicas no estaban abajo así que se fueron los dos solos a desayunar.

Mientras estaban desayunando vieron que Susan y Rose estaban corriendo con un pergamino en la mano hacia donde estaban sentados Albus y Bill. Cuando se sentaron Albus les pregunto:

"Donde estaban, pensamos que se habían enfermado o que llegarían tarde a clase"

"No solo nos dio curiosidad lo que nos había contado el profesor Touglas y fuimos a investigar en la biblioteca haber si encontrábamos el nombre de ese objeto" les conto Rose

"Y encontraron algo?" les pregunto Bill

"Si solo esta nota. No es el nombre exacto del objeto, pero nos puede servir de algo. Tomen léanla" les dijo Susan

Los chicos agarraron el pergamino y lo pusieron en el medio para que puedan leer los dos:

_Sangre de Dragón_

_La Sangre de Dragón es un liquido muy útil para usar. Hay tipos de ella, algunos que son poco peligrosos y otros que son inofensivos. Pero solo un tipo que esta casi extinto es el que puede causar el mayor daño posible, se lo llama "Puissance". Se llama "Puissance" debido a que es el significado de "Poder" en francés. _

_Este tipo de sangre de dragón llamada "Puissance" fue obtenida por primera vez en francia. Se dice que había un poco de este tipo de sangre en un árbol sagrado de francia y que un hombre curioso se lo puso en el dedo y se lo tomo. _

_Este hombre murió dos semanas después pero sin antes haber matado a toda su familia. El "Puissance" es muy poderoso ya que al tomarlo no solo se incrementa el poder mágico adentro de uno mismo sino que también se incrementa la ambicion hacia él._

_Por suerte el "Puissance" se ha extinguido pero aun queda algo de el adentro de un objeto el cual actua con mucho mas poder del que actua el "Puissance" por si solo, un objeto que en manos de cualquier mago es un peligro, un objeto muy oscuro, un objeto peligrosísimo. Si alguien se lo encuentra, resista a la tentación y destrúyalo._

_Mathew Folentain_

Terminaron de leer y se quedaron con la boca abierta. El primero en preguntar fue Bill:

"Entonces si los Mortífagos que quedan se apoderan de este objeto es casi confirmado el regreso de las Artes Oscuras"

"Si, es lo que pensamos Rose y yo. Ahora lo importante es saber el nombre del objeto y donde se encuentra." Les dijo Susan.

"Exacto" respondieron Bill y Rose a la vez.

Albus estaba muy callado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que haya una posibilidad de el regreso de las Artes Oscuras. Sus amigos ya estaban empezando a investigar sobre el asunto, como si fuera un juego que unos chicos de once años podrían ganar. Ese asunto ara para que lo traten los magos profesionales como Harry Potter o el mismísimo Ministro de la magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt..

El día fue muy corto. Albus no logro prestar atención en ninguna clase, todavía tenia en su mente la idea del regreso de los tiempos de guerra, el regreso de lo Mortífagos y la magia negra.

Al terminar la última clase se fueron a la Sala Común y como sus lugares estaban habilitados se sentaron y empezaron a hacer la tarea. Charlaron un poco, pero en el caso de Albus solo asentía o negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

Después de una buena media hora de descanso vino una chica alta, rubia y con ojos marrones de color café a preguntarles:

"Alguien de ustedes es Potter o Harvey"

"Si nosotros" respondieron al unísono Albus y Susan

"Ah mucho gusto yo soy Valentine Ernand y soy la capitana y Cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y el profesor Wood me hablo de ustedes. Dijo que ya teníamos un nuevo Buscador, gracias a dios, y una nueva Cazadora es verdad?" les pregunto

"Si" le respondieron

"Bueno que esperan a jugar agarren sus escobas y vamos"

"Em.… pero nosotros no podemos tener escoba propia, somos de primero." Le contesto Susan

"Ah si casi me olvidaba le pregunte a el profesor Wood y me dijo que iba a firmar un permiso para que los dos puedan tener escoba propia. Así que díganles a sus padres que les manden una escoba. Entendido? Hoy usaran las del colegio. Bueno vamos al campo"

Los dos siguieron a Valentine hasta el campo de Quidditch y, después de montar en sus escobas, Valentine les dijo que hacer.

"Bueno vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Como en cuatro semanas jugamos el primer partido del campeonato contra Ravenclaw vamos a entrenar muy seguido así que presten atención por favor. Tu Harvey vas a esquivar a estos muñecos" señalo unos muñecos de hechos de paja "que voy a hacer flotar y tirar la Quaffle a los aros. Sera por tiempo. Y tu Potter, tendras que atrapar la Snitch lo antes posible de acuerdo. No te preocupes estará en modo de principiante, pero te tomare el tiempo entendido?" al decir esto hizo sonar un silbato y le tiro la Quaffle a Susan y solto la Snitch.

Albus empezó a dar vueltas por el campo pero cuando estaba por empezar la segunda vuelta la vio. La Snitch estaba volando en el centro del campo.

En el instante en el que la vio se tiro en picada, Levanto su escoba lo más que pudo para no chocar con el pasto, sintió que las rodillas rozaban el pasto, estiro la mano lo mas que pudo y la cerro.

Bajo la velocidad un poco y descendió de su escoba para ir a hablar con Valentine que le estaba gritando, pero como estaba tan lejos Albus no pudo reconocer si eran regaños o felicitaciones, pero cuando se le acerco vio la sonrisa en su rostro y el también sonrió.

"Genial, lo has hecho de maravilla. Hace tantos años que no tenemos un Buscador tan bueno como tu, Albus. Mira yo estoy en sexto año y desde que entre al equipo en tercer año no pudimos ganar la copa, pero ahora que te tenemos la ganaremos, y tu amiga Harvey también es muy buena, tenemos un gran equipo este año." Le dijo Valentine

Albus se alegro tanto de haber escuchado esas palabras de la capitana de Quidditch de Gryffindor que casi estalla de alegría.

"Bueno Potter lo intentaremos de vuelta, trata de no desenfocar la vista de la Snitch cuando esta salga volando y no la pierdas de vista, entendido?"

El entrenamiento de Quidditch fue muy divertido. Logro atrapar la Snitch cada vez en menos tiempo y Susan también estuvo de maravilla.

Cuando regresaron al castillo y entraron en la Sala Común, com ya era de noche estaba medio vacía y vieron que Rose y Bill ya se habían ido a sus dormitorios así que se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Cuando entro vio a Bill que todavía estaba despierto y este le pregunto:

"Y como estuvo el entrenamiento?"

"De maravilla. Ah y por cierto, que nos toca mañana?" le pregunto Albus

"Herbologia a las nueve. Clase de Vuelo a las once. Astronomia a la una y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a las tres" le djo su amigo

Albus se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa noche soñó algo muy extraño. Soñó que estaba en un cuarto solo y con un colmillo rojo y con formas extrañas enfrente de el, tirado en el piso. Albus estiro la mano para agarrarlo y sintió como el poder fluía dentro de el y como la magia se incrementaba. Lo tenia, tenia ese objeto que los Mortífagos estaban buscando, pero ahora lo tenia el y nadie en el mundo se lo iba a sacar.

"Albus, Albus, vamos a llegar tarde despierta" se escuchaban los gritos de su amigo, Bill, retumbar en la habitación

"Eh, Que pasa? Que pasa?" le pregunto Albus algo malhumorado.

"Te quedaste dormido eso es lo que pasa. Como siempre me despiertas tu yo también me quede dormido"

"Ah bueno. Espérame abajo yo ahora me cambio" le dijo Albus que ya había entrado en razón.

"Bueno pero apúrate. No creo que al profesor Longbottom le gustaría si llegáramos tarde a su clase"

"Si, si" asintió el como para que Albus se quedara solo un momento.

Albus había decidido no contarle a nadie ese sueño que había tenido, porque se iban a preocupar mucho y Albus no tenía ganas de que pasara eso, pero a pesar de todo, solo era un sueño.

Se termino de cambiar y se fue abajo. Sus tres amigos ya lo esperaban con gesto de impaciencia y cuando termino de bajar Rose le agarro la mano y le dio un fuerte tiron para que se apurara.

Albus hizo todo el recorrido con Rose tirándole de la mano para que vaya mas rápido ya que Albus seguía medio dormido, y cuando llegaron al Gran Salon vieron que casi todos los alumnos de primero ya se habían ido, y lo que quedaban estaban terminando su desayuno así que Susan dijo:

"No hay tiempo vamos a clase"

Entonces Rose le soltó la mano a Albus y los cuatro fueron caminando a los invernaderos.

"Hola chicos" los saludo Neville

"Hola profes….. perdón Neville" le respondieron todos.

La clase de Herbologia fue muy aburrida. El profesor Longbottom los hizo cortar muchos muérdagos, los cuales se usarían para remedios de la enfermería.

La clase de vuelo tampoco fue muy divertida para Albus que se quedo sentado la mayoría de la hora porque ya sabía volar muy bien y tenía que dejar que aprendan los que no sabían.

Después de la Clase de Vuelo vino la clase de Astronomia que también fue muy aburrida ya que la profesora Turner empezó a hablar de la rotación del sol a través del día.

La única clase divertida del día fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que una vez mas el profesor Touglas se puso a hablar de vuelta de el tema del objeto misterioso.

"Y si los Mortífagos se apoderan de ese objeto será el completo regreso de las Artes Oscuras" afirmaba Touglas.

"Una pregunta profesor?" le pregunto Rose

"Si, Weasley?"

"Ese objeto tiene algo que ver con la Sangre de Dragon?" le pregunto la chica

"Si obviamente. Ese objeto esta lleno de Sangre de Dragon, tiene mucha cantidad de sangre de dragón

"Ah bueno"

"Y tu como sabes todo eso, Weasley?" le pregunto el profesor.

"Es que lo leí en un articulo de un libro de la biblioteca que escribió un hombre llamado Mathew Folentain." le comento Rose

"Ah bueno ese hombre es el que invento ese objeto" le dijo Douglas

"Pero en el articulo el pedía que si lo encontraban lo destruyan" le comento Rose

"Si pero Mathew se obsesiono con su invento y termino matando a su esposa. Después de eso Folentain lo tiro a la basura y no se supo nada mas de ese objeto, hasta ahora que se dice que lo vieron en Japón. Por eso es que escribió ese articulo, para advertir de el poder que tenia ese objeto." Les conto Touglas.

"Y pero porque mato a su esposa?" pregunto un chico rubio de Ravenclaw

"Que porque la mato? Ese objeto es muy poderoso. A penas lo mires a los ojos el objeto intentara de entrar en tu mente y terminara apoderándose de ella. Cuando el objeto se apodera de tu mente se crea una obsesión tuya sobre el objeto. Eso es exactamente lo que le paso a la esposa de Mathew, ella vio que después de terminar su invento Mathew se había vuelto mas obsesionado, estaba todos los días, malhumorado y le hablaba mal a su esposa. Mathew tampoco salía de su cuarto y a veces cuando su esposa le traía la comida el le pegaba solo por miedo a que le robara el objeto, y ahí es cuando su esposa se dio cuenta de la ambición de ese objeto. Mathew se comportaba así desde que había terminado su invento y cada vez que lo lograba ver tenia ese objeto colgado en el pecho. Así que una noche la mujer intento arrancárselo del pecho, un hecho muy estúpido de su parte ya que Folentain era un gran mago y Mathew agarro su varita y la mato. Después de reflexionar un poco logro sacarse de la cabeza el objeto y lo tiro. Por eso es que los Mortífagos lo quieren, para que su líder se vuelva cada día más fuerte. Pero no creo que cuando algún Mortifago lo encuentre se resista a su poder y se lo de a su jefe. Por eso, se dice que el jefe de los Mortifagos le hizo un maleficio _Imperio_ a uno de sus sirvientes, para que si lo encuentre se lo de a su jefe sin tentarse con el poder. Al fin ya al cabo ese objeto fue creado para el bien, no para el mal, pero se ve que algo le salió mal a Mathew y así estamos. Ahora que se vio al objeto en Japón todos lo están buscando. Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro, el otro día estábamos viendo el hechizo…"

Albus se quedo pensando. Su padre y el resto de los Aurors debían encontrar ese objeto inmediatamente. Albus no se decidía si debía a contárselo a su padre o no.

Cuando los cuatro volvieron a la Sala Comun y se sentaron en el sillón en frente a la chimenea, que tanto les gustaba, Albus empezó a escribir la carta a sus padres:

_Queridos padres:_

_Mi primer día fue genial. El sombrero Seleccionador me sorteo en Gryffindor, en el momento en que me toco, ni siquiera dudo. Todavía no nos han dado tarea y las clases se están volviendo cada vez mas aburridas. _

_PD: Entre en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y necesito una escoba. Juego en tres semanas así que algún día de estos mándenmela si pueden, por favor._

_Los quiero,_

_Albus_

No. Decidió no contarle nada a su padre, porque al fin y al cabo el ya debía de saberlo y no quería molestarlo. Cuando termino de escribir la carta la leyó un par de veces y salió de la Sala Común para ir a la lechuzeria.

Cuando llego distingo a Hedwig al instante, ya que era la única de color blanca como la nieve. Hedwig ululo y se posó en el hombro de Albus, este le dio la carta y la lechuza salió volando.

Albus volvió a la Sala Común al cabo de unos quince minutos y vio que sus amigos seguían en los mismos lugares.

"Creen que ese objeto este cerca de Hogwarts?" les preguntaba Susan a sus amigo casi en un susurro

"No, no lo creo, de todas las partes del mundo acá es donde estaría el objeto?" le pregunto Rose con tono sarcástico.

"Bueno todo es posible" comento Albus como saludo.

"Que fuiste a hacer?" le pregunto Rose curiosa.

"Nada, solo fui a mandarles una carta a mis padres para que me den mi primera escoba. Ah y por cierto tu ya tienes una Susan?" le pregunto a la chica

"Si, mis padres me la enviaron ayer, es una nueva, la nueva _Fabbri 2000,_ la eligió mi padre" le comento Susan

"Ah genial, ojala a mi me traigan una nueva también" les dijo Albus

"Bueno vamos a cenar?" les pregunto Rose un poco hambrienta.

Cenaron muy rápido, como era usual, para ver el horario del otro día, y vieron que les tocaba:

Historia de la Magia a las nueve.

Transformaciones a las once.

Pociones a la una.

Astronomía a las tres.

Los cuatro regresaron a la Sala Común, pero como estaban cansadísimos se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche Albus tuvo el mismo sueño extraño. Pero esta vez lo deseaba mucho más que la vez anterior porque ya había experimentado con el poder que el objeto reproducía. Esta ves estaba decidido a agarrarlo, se escuchaban las voces de Bill, aun que sea a tocarlo…

"Albus!" se escucho el repentino grito de Bill "Albus despierta!"

Albus no quería levantarse. Quería quedarse dormido y seguir soñando con ese sueño que tanto le agradaba.

"QUE QUIERES!" estalló Albus del enojo que le estaba produciendo Bill, parecía que su amigo quería impedir que agarrara ese objeto porque siempre que Albus estaba por agarrarlo, aparecía el grito de Bill que lo despertaba y le impedía agarrar ese objeto, aunque sea en un sueño. Pero Albus no quería pensar esa idea, Bill era su amigo, como podía querer su mejor amigo sacarle algo que el tanto deseaba?

Bill se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amigo así que hablo casi en un susurro:

"Nada mas te quería avisar que tenemos clases"

"Si lo siento. Es que veces me pongo furioso cuando me interrumpen un sueño" le contesto Albus ya calmado

"Ah lo siento, no lo sabia" se disculpo Bill

"No importa" le dijo Albus

Los dos se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar.

No! No podía ser, Bill era su amigo.

Pero siempre que estaba por atraparlo, por agarrar el objeto que tanto apreciaba aparecía él, su mejor amigo, para impedírselo.

Pero al cabo de unos quince minutos, esas ideas se le borraron de la mente. Ahora sonaba estúpido, como iba a querer su amigo Bill, arrebatarle algo que Albus tanto quería.

Pero también había una conclusión mucho peor, que ese objeto con el que tanto soñaba Albus pudiera ser el mismo objeto del que se había visto en Japón hace unos días.

A pesar de todo solo era un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que por ahi les parecio un capitulo aburrido pero era necesario dejar en claro un par de cosas pero creo que las deje bastante obias. Ya se que ya habran develado el nombre de el objeto, pero todavia faltan mas cosas para que Albus descubra donde se encuentra el objeto y decirle sus sospechas a su padre. <strong>

**Tambien quise dejar en claro que cualquier mago puede tentarse al poder que produce ese objeto, hasta Albus en sus sueños. Pero Albus no va a ser el unico que tenga estos sueños extraños perose los dejo para que descubran quien tiene estos sueños tambien haber si ya lo sacaron. Dejen reviews con sus respuestas y comentarios sobre este capitulo.**

**No se preocupen porque el Qudditch esta por venir en el proximo capitulo y Hagrid aparecera pronto tambien. Bueno ahora repondo reviews.**

**AlexandreMalfoy:** Si no te gusta la historia no la leas.

**HayleyLestrange: **Eres sin duda la mejor. Me alegra mucho saber que hay una persona que le gusta mi historia y que deja reviews muy buenos que me encanta leer. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntar. Y? pudiste publicar tu historia? espero que mi mensaje te haya servido de algo y que la publices de inmediato porque esoty ansioso por leerla. Ah y por cieto opino igual que ti respecto a Crepusculo comparado con Harry Potter. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho leer tus reviews me encantan y me emotivan mucho a leer.

**Saludos,**

**Gracias.**


	6. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw

**6**

**Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw**

Los días fueron pasando y cada día se iba haciendo más lento. Las semanas pasaban y el partido contra Ravenclaw se acercaba y todavía no tenía su escoba. El momento no se dio hasta dos semanas antes del partido.

Albus terminaba de comer su tostada con mermelada, cuando una lechuza blanca paso volando por arriba de su mesa, dejando caer un enorme paquete. Ansioso por ver su escoba nueva, Albus se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Al desatar el ultimo nudo, pudo ver una escoba limpia y brillosa en frente de el. Albus la agarro con delicadeza y al observarla y un poco mas de cerca pudo notar que se trataba de una escoba vieja y usada.

Albus desato la carta que estaba atada a su escoba nueva y empezó a leer:

_Querido Albus,_

_Que suerte que hayas sido sorteado en Gryffindor, nosotros también estábamos seguros de que no iba a dudar en ponerte en esa casa pero para no ilusionarte no te dijimos nada_._ Te envié la escoba que yo tuve cuando tenia trece años, perdón pero no pudimos ir a comprarte una nueva. Se llama Saeta de Fuego y cuídala bien. _

_PD: A mi me hizo ganar la copa dos veces._

Algo desilusionado, Albus agarro su Saeta de Fuego y corrió hacia los jardines del colegio. Aprovecho los siguientes veinte minutos a probar su escoba nueva, ya que sus amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común, practicando el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa, _que el ya había aprendido a hacer.

Y así fueron pasando los días y las semanas. Los entrenamientos cada día se hacían mas largos y las tareas cada vez mas aburridas. Valentine era muy estricta con los ejercicios y no dejaba descansar a Albus ni un minuto. Cada vez que el chico le pedía descansar, ella le contestaba lo mismo "DESCANSAR! Albus eres el Buscador de el equipo, necesitas entrenar mucho, es un partido muy decisivo y tu eres la clave para ganar. Necesitas atrapar la Snitch lo antes posible, el Buscador de Ravenclaw es cuatro años mayor que tu, así que necesitas mucho entrenamiento Potter!" La noche antes del partido, los cuatro amigos se juntaron en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, para hablar sobre el partido que los esperaba.

"Y, están nerviosos?" Les pregunto Bill

"Un poco" le respondieron Susan y Albus a la vez.

"Bueno jugaran bien no se preocupen" les dijo Rose que estaba haciendo la tarea para la próxima semana.

Bill miro de reojo el pergamino de Rose y dijo:

"Ya estas haciendo la tarea para la próxima semana?"

"Si nosotros también. La terminamos la semana pasada porque sino se nos iba a juntar con los entrenamientos" le comento Susan a Bill mientras Albus asentía con la cabeza.

"Bueno, empezare mañana después del partido."

"Bueno, adiós yo ya me voy a dormir. Mañana me tengo que despertar temprano." Comento Albus

"Adiós Albus" le respondieron todos

Y sin más vueltas Albus subió a su dormitorio, se recostó sobre su cama y, agotado por los entrenamientos y las tareas, se durmió al instante

A la mañana siguiente, Albus fue el primero en levantarse. Le echo una mirada a su reloj y vio que recién eran la seis de la mañana. Se levanto de la cama y observo el clima por su ventana.

El día estaba fresco, con un poco de niebla y viento. Había muy pocas nubes, y destellos de luz se podían ver detrás de las montañas.

El partido era a las ocho así que se cambio, se puso su túnica de Quidditch y bajo.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con Susan, que también estaba con la túnica de Quidditch, abajo esperando a alguien.

"Hola Susan. A quien esperas?" la saludo Albus

"A ti. Bajamos a desayunar?" le dijo la chica

"Si vamos" le respondió su amigo.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo. Había un clima cálido adentro del Gran Salón, gracias a los destellos de luz del sol, que entraban por las ventanas.

.A las siete y media Albus y Susan agarraron sus escobas y fueron para los vestuarios.

Al salir afuera, Albus pudo sentir el frio viento pegarle en la cara y en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando entraron a los vestuarios los recibió Valentine con un cálido saludo, y al ver que estaban todo presente, comenzó la charla técnica:

"Bueno. Desde que estoy en el quipo nunca ganamos la copa pero con este equipo lo vamos a ser. James quiero que juegues como siempre, si puedes mejor. Después, los Bateadores Fred y Drumus, quiero que derriben al Buscador de Ravenclaw lo antes posible. Y tu Potter concéntrate en atrapar la Snitch lo antes posible, entendido? Bueno. A GANAR EQUIPO!" y tras decir esto todos salieron de los vestuarios.

Cuando salió del vestuario, Albus pudo escuchar fuertes vítores y exclamaciones, proveniente de las gradas, y silbidos de parte de los de Slytherin.

Las gradas estaban llenas de gente y no había ningún asiento vacio, debido a que era el primer partido de la temporada.

Albus pudo sentir su corazón palpitar a fuerte velocidad y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Y esperando que no se note su alegría, monto en su escoba y dio una fuerte patada al suelo.

Después de unos minutos el equipo de Ravenclaw entro.

"Bueno capitanes dense la mano." Valentine y un chico alto y de pelo negro se dieron la mano. " Que comience el partido!" y después de decir esto Wood hizo sonar un silbato y las cuatro pelotas salieron al aire.

La Snitch se perdió de vista en el momento en que la soltaron y en todo el estadio se escuchaba la vos de Torcaz, un alumno de quinto año de Hufflepuff:

"Y comienza el partido. Acá va James Potter, esquiva a Tholem, pasa a Growl pero lo golpea una Bludger de Reese. Ahora es Wineldum el que la tiene, logra esquivar una Bludger de Fred Weasley, la pasa a Susan Harvey y…. ANOTA! 10 Puntos para Ravenclaw."

Albus recorría el campo en busca de la pelota dorada, pero no lograba distinguirla con tanta neblina. A lo largo de el tiempo Ravenclaw anoto mas puntos, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba perdiendo de una manera desastrosa.

"70 a 10 gana Ravenclaw. Y ahora la tiene Tholem, esquiva a Potter, logra pasar a Himus, tira y….. ANOTA! 80 a 10 gana Ravenclaw y los Buscadores siguen sin tener rastros de la Snitch.

Albus estaba cada vez mas alarmado. Gryffindor estaba jugando mal y la que estaba jugando peor era Susan. Aunque era muy buena ese día no podía volar dos metros sin que se la roben. Parecía estar muy nerviosa.

"90 a 10. 100 a 10. 100 a 20. 110 a 20. 120 a 20"

El marcador cambiaba cada minuto. El equipo de Gryffindor no podía hacer nada estaba jugando muy mal, y todavía no había rastro de la Snitch.

"Aca va Growl. Lanza y…. ANOTA! 130 a 20"

El partido estaba casi perdido no podían hacer nada.

"140 a 20. 150 a 20. 160 a 20"

Cuando Albus daba el partido por perdido la vio. La pelota dorada estaba cerca de unas gradas y apenas la vio se lanzo como un rayo hacia ella. Tenia que agarrarla rápido antes de que sea tarde y Ravenclaw anotara el punto decisivo. El Buscador de Ravenclaw no tardo mucho en reaccionar y se lanzo hacia Albus. Las voces de Torcaz se escuchaban en el estadio:

"Los Buscadores han encontrado la Snitch y se han lanzado hacia ella. Acá va James Potter, hace un viraje en el aire y logra pasar a Tohlem, Lanza y ….. ANOTA! El marcador va 160 a 40. 170 a 40"

Albus se sintió un poco menos nervioso, tenia un poco más de tiempo para agarrar la Snitch, pero se desilusiono al instante cuando Torcaz dijo:

"Y anotación para Ravenclaw. El marcador se puso 180 a 40. Sera mejor que Potter atrape la Snitch rápido"

Albus iba a toda velocidad. El Buscador de Ravenclaw estaba todavía a una larga distancia de el. Dio un viraje en el aire para esquivar una Bludger y acelero mas la velocidad cuando escucho que Torcaz decía:

"Y acá esta Growl que le arrebata la Quaffle a Harvey. Growl se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los tres aros."

Albus estaba cerca de la Snitch la podía sentir volar en su mano. La Snitch doblo hacia la izquierda y se elevo. Albus la imito y se acerco más a ella. La pequeña bola dorada aumento de velocidad y callo en picada hacia el suelo. Albus ya había perdido al otro Buscador solo el era la ultima esperanza para el equipo. En el estadio se escuchaba la vos de Torcaz:

"Himus esta cada vez mas cerca de los aros como Potter de la Snitch. Quien lo hara primero?"

La Snitch se elevo justo para no chocar con el piso y empezó a volar solo a unos centímetros del césped. Albus elevo con todas sus fuerzas su escoba para no chocar contra el piso y aumento la velocidad también rozando con el césped. Estiro el brazo. La tenia en sus manos pero no había tiempo de seguir volando hasta agarrarla. Así que Albus se impulso con sus dos pies y cerro la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Freno su escoba y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho tanta fuerza con los pies, que había terminado sentado en la punta de su escoba, con la Snitch en sus manos.

Pero Albus todavía no sabía si había agarrado la Snitch antes de que Himus haya anotado. Solo los gritos de las personas vestidas de rojo y dorado lo hicieron entrar en razón.

"Y antes de que Himus lance Potter atrapa la Snitch. 150 puntos para Gryffindor y el partido se ha acabado! Gryffindor gana por 190 a 180!" se escuchaba la voz de Torcaz retumbando en el campo.

Ese día termino muy bien. Se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde ya que al otro día era Sabado festejando con cerveza de manteca y jugo de calabaza.

Pero la Sala Común no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. Estaba vacía, y no había carteles ni banderas de Gryffindor, solo pocas personas haciendo su tarea. La verdad era, que si Albus hubiera atrapado la Snitch pero después de que Himus haya metido la Quaffle en el aro, Gryffindor hubiera perdido de manera desastrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>! Se lo mucho que tarde en actualizar, pero hay un motivo. Fanfiction no me dejaba publicar mi historia porque me decia que mi certificado no estaba renovado o algo por el estilo, pero por suerte ya lo solucione y ahora publicare mas seguido.<strong>

**Me divirtio mucho escribir el capitulo, la verdad es que me encanta el Quidditch y tenia que poner un poco de Quidditch en la historia. Perdon por lo corto que es, pero tenia que escribirlo para desviar un poco el tema de el objeto misterioso y relajarse un poco. Para mi tambien es muy pronto para poner Quidditch pero quiero aclarar que la historia no sera muy larga, al menos va a ver 15 capitulos o mas pero que no sera tan larga. La razon por la que dos alumnos de primero estan en el equipo de Quidditch es la siguiente: 9 despues de la guerra contra Voldemort, en Hogwarts, habilitaron la entrada a solo un alumno de primer año por casa al equipo de Quidditch, ya que el nivel de Quidditch que se veia era malo y no habia muy buenos jugadores. Esto obiamente lo invente yo y ya se explicara mejor mas adelante. Pero para que un alumno de primer año entre al equipo debera ser aceptado por su capitan de equipo. En este caso, Potter y Harvey son aceptados por Valentine, rompiendo la regla de el colegio porqueel equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor era muy malo y no ganaban una cpa hace muchos años. La gran pregunta es, la ganaran este año? despues de el partido de este capitulo, hay pocas posibilidades de que Gryffindor llegue a ganar la copa.**

**Ahora si, respondo reviews:  
><strong>

**Ma 1: **Primero que nada te agradezco enormemente por dejar un review, como ya he dicho, me encanta que los lectores dejen reviews, aunq sean criticas, porque me hace corregir errores. Asi que te tienta saber quien tiene esos sueños tambien? Bueno, perdon pero tendras que esperar al proximo capitulo para averiguarlo, lo unico que te puedo decir es que es alguien que ya a aparecido en la historia. De nuevo te agradezco mucho por dejar un review y por favor sigue dejando reviews que me encantan! jajaj XD

**her: Tambien te agradezco mucho por dejar un review, tienes razon, la historia es muy hablada, pero me gusta escrbir dialogos entre los personajes, asi que va a seguir habiendo charlas. Es una pena que no te guste, pero hare lo posible por hacerlo con lo menos charla posible.**

**AndrewPotter:** A ti tambien te agradezco muchisimo por dejar un review. Esopero que dejes otro comentando que te parecio el capitulo. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Perdon, creo que te defraude con este capitulo, jajaja, se que es muy corto, pero te prometo que los que vienen seran mucho mas largos. Te vuelvo a agradecer por haber dejado un review, y me alegra muchisimo que la historia te haya gustado. Por favor sigue dejando reviews que me encanta leerlos y por favor dime que te parecio el cap. Gracias!

**Bueno, hasta el proximo Capitulo, y les voy a dejar un regalo por todo lo que tarde en actualizar. Les voy a decir el titulo del proximo capitulo: El Relato de Hagrid.**

**Charan, charan!**

**Saludos y Muchas Gracias leer mi historia!**


	7. El Relato de Hagrid

**7**

**El Relato de Hagrid**

Cada día era peor. Las clases se volvían eternas y los deberes largos. Las prácticas de Quidditch eran mas aburridas aun, ya que siempre habían discusiones en el equipo.

Octubre pasó rápido y la fiesta de Halloween llego.

Era una noche fría y ventosa. Los cuatro amigos habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo libre en la Biblioteca, haciendo sus deberes, que casi se olvidaban de que tenían que ir a cenar. Cuando Albus, Bill, Susan y Rose llegaron a la Sala Común se sorprendieron. Estaba completamente vacía y todavía eran la nueve de la noche.

"A donde fue todo el mundo?" pregunto Rose con gesto de preocupación, ya que siempre a esa hora la Sala Común estaba repleta.

"Lo olvidamos! Hoy es Halloween." exclamo Bill, chasqueando la lengua.

"Si! Lo olvidamos. James me contó que en la noche de Halloween la comida es deliciosa y que la decoración es increíble. Vamos!" les comento Albus ansioso por ver la decoración del Gran Comedor.

Bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, ansiosos por probar la comida y ver la decracion, hasta que por fin se detuvieron en las enormes puertas del Gran Salon.

Cuando los cuatro Gryffindors entraron al Gran Comedor se quedaron sin aire.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con largas guirnaldas de color naranja y negro. El piso estaba cubierto por largas y esponjosas telarañas. Arriba de las mesas de los profesores había pequeñas arañas que subían y bajaban y algunos profesores, incluida la directora McGonagall, las miraban de reojo para verificar que no las tocaran.

En el techo se podía ver una copia exacta del cielo, el cual estaba cubierto por la neblina y las nubes.

Las estatuas estaban disfrazadas con mascaras de monstruos y los fantasmas asustaban a todo alumno que se les acercaba.

Sin esperar ni un minuto, los cuatro chicos se fueron directo a la mesa de Gryffindor a probar el nuevo banquete.

El banquete era delicioso. "Los elfos domésticos debieron de haberse esforzado mucho para preparar toda la comida que estaba servida en la mesa." Pensó Albus.

Mientras estaban disfrutando del delicioso helado que les habían servido de postre, Albus pudo ver una pequeña lechuza dirigirse hacia ellos. La lechuza marrón se poso en el hombro de Susan y dejo caer en la mesa un enorme rollo de pergamino.

"Que es eso?" le pregunto Albus con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

"El Profeta. Mi mama me lo manda cada semana." le contesto su amiga de pelo negro, mientras se guardaba el enorme rollo de pergamino en su túnica.

"No lo vas a leer?" le pregunto Rose curiosa.

"No. Prefiero seguir disfrutando de este delicioso helado" le contesto su amiga, agarrando nuevamente su cuchara para terminar su helado.

"No puede ser!" exclamo Susan cuando miro la primera pagina de El profeta.

Albus, Bill y Rose despegaron la vista de sus desayunos y miraron curiosos a su amiga.

"Que sucede?" le pregunto Bill, quien se había sorprendido tanto por el grito Susan que derramo un poco de mermelada en su túnica.

"Tomen lean" le contesto Susan entregándoles El profeta:

_**Esposa e hijos Asesinados por el Marido.**_

_Harry Potter el jefe del Departamento de Aurores declaro que el marido fue arrestado y llevado a Azkaban para el beso de los Dementores. Aun no se sabe porque pero se dice que la causa de el asesinato fue un objeto que esta dando vueltas por Londres. El vicejefe de el Departamento de Aurores, Ronald Weasley, opina que Martin Limbert, el papa de la familia, los asesino porque su esposa e hijos trataban de sacarle un objeto que tenía colgado en el cuello y este se negaba. Otros Aurors declararon que en el instante en el que le sacaron el objeto del cuello este desapareció. La única información que tenemos es que el objeto es similar a un colmillo de basilisco, con formas extrañas dibujadas a su alrededor. El Ministerio pidió que cualquier persona que lo encuentre, lo destruya mediante hechizos._

Albus, que fue el ultimo en terminar de leer, quedo boquiabierto.

"Era ese. El objeto que había sido encontrado en manos de Martin Limbert era el mismo objeto con el cual había estado soñando" pensó Albus.

Susan los miraba con gesto de preocupación y miedo, como si estuviera ocultando algo. En cambio Rose y Bill habían adoptado gestos de alivio.

"Porque estas tan pálida Susan?" le pregunto Bill, quien había despegado la mirada de su tostada para mirar a su pálida amiga.

"Saben leer?" les pregunto sarcásticamente su amiga "Acá dice que un hombre asesino a toda su familia solo porque no se quería deshacer de ese objeto maldito."

"Si, pero por suerte el objeto fue destruido" le respondió Rose.

"No. Simplemente desapareció, no fue destruido." La contradijo su mejor amiga.

"Bueno dejen de discutir. Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a clase" les advirtió Bill.

Los cuatro Gryffindors terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron rápidamente al aula de Encantamientos.

Cuando entraron al aula se sentaron en los únicos bancos que quedaban libres y a los pocos minutos llego el profesor Binnerd, Un hombre alto y robusto, de ojos color café y pelo negro:

"Buenos días alumnos. Estuve pensando y creo que ya todos sabemos el hechizo levitador así que hoy veremos un hechizo de mucha utilidad. Alguien sabe que hace el hechizo _Alohomora?" _

Rose levanto la mano y el profesor Binnerd le dio la palabra

"El hechizo _Alohomora _es un hechizo para abrir cerraduras." Contesto Rose

"Muy bien Wealey. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. El hechizo _Alohomora _es un hechizo muy útil para cerraduras que están bien forzadas. Por eso ahora les daré algunas cerraduras y ustedes tendrán que abrirlas."

Binnerd hizo un movimiento con la varita y aparecieron 25 cerraduras. Hizo otro movimiento con la varita y las cerraduras empezaron a flotar por el aire. Binnerd levanto una vez mas la varita y cada una de las cerraduras que estaban flotando en el aire cayeron en los bancos de los estudiantes.

"_Alohomora!" _grito Albus. Pero la cerradura no se movió.

A lo largo de unos minutos los únicos que habían logrado hacer el hechizo a la perfección eran Bill y Terry Finnigan.

"_Alohomora!"_ Grito por séptima vez Albus. Pero esta vez si se movió y la cerradura se abrió.

Al terminar la clase los únicos que habían logrado hacer el hechizo eran Albus, Rose, Malfoy, Bill, Terry y un alumno de Slytherin llamado Mark Clopet.

Albus sentía mucha curiosidad hacia este ultimo. Era pálido y morocho, de ojos azules oscuro. A pesar de ser un Slytherin, Clopet era tímido y no tenia muchos amigos. Sin embargo, era uno de los mejores alumnos en la clase de Encantamientos.

La clase termino y los cuatro Gryffindors regresaron a la Sala Común para terminar sus redacciones sobre la Revolución de Magos de 1815.

Mientras estaban haciendo sus redacciones paso algo muy raro. Algo que Albus nunca se hubiera imaginado.

"Estuve soñando con ese objeto. El objeto del que hablaban en el Profeta" disparo Susan

"QUE?" se sorprendieron sus tres amigos.

"Tuve sueños muy raros y cuando Rose me despertaba yo me ponía furiosa porque en mi sueño lo estaba por agarrar. Me daban ganas de lastimarla, solo para obtener ese maldito objeto." Les relato su amiga, angustiada y nerviosa.

"Susan, porque no nos dijiste nada?" le pregunto Bill, preocupado de el peligro que corría su amiga.

Albus quedo completamente atónito. Era imposible. A Susan le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a el. Sus impulsos de lastimar a Bill, El objeto en sus sueños, sus ganas de obtenerlo, todo.

Porque? Porque le pasaba eso? Porque soñaba con ese maldito objeto todas las semanas si el lo odiaba? Porque tenia tantas ganas de obtener ese objeto si en verdad no lo quiere ni ver? Eran preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta alguna.

"No lo se" respondió su amiga, quien se sentía culpable de no habérselo mencionado a sus amigos.

"Y, Susan. Como era el objeto?" le pregunto Albus para asegurarse que estaban soñando exactamente lo mismo.

"No lo se. Era como un colmillo grande con dibujos raros dibujados en el" le respondió la chica.

Todo Noviembre pasó muy rápido y las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran mas divertidas.

Los hechizos que practicaban se ponían mas interesantes y el profesor Touglas les hacia hacer ejercicios muy divertidos.

Ansioso por ir a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus se sentó a desayunar con el resto de sus amigos.

Era la primera semana de diciembre y el clima cada vez era más frío. Las ventanas estaban casi congeladas y los cuatro Gryffindors pasaban su mayor tiempo libre adentro del castillo, protegiéndose del frío.

Ese mismo día, Albus recibió una carta de Hagrid:

_Albus, _

_Te quería invitar a tomar el te el viernes a la tarde, que son los días que menos deberes tienen, espero que vengas y si traes a nuevos amigos mejor._

_Hagrid._

"De quien es?" le pregunto su amigo Bill al ver que a Albus se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"De Hagrid. Me invito a tomar el te el Viernes por la tarde. Quieren venir?" les pregunto Albus, contento ya que siempre quiso conocer mejor al amigo de su padre.

"Por supuesto" le respondieron sus amigos.

Así que el viernes por la tarde se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron, Albus golpeo la puerta tres veces, ansioso por conocer la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Ya voy!" se escucho la vos grave de el semigigante

Se escucharon unos pasos y al instante se abrió la puerta.

Un hombre enorme con cara sonriente apareció en la entrada.

"Ah! Hola Albus. Hola Rose. Veo que ya han hecho nuevos amigos." Los saludo Hagrid

"Hola Hagrid. Estos son Susan y Bill" le dijo Albus

"Como están?" les pregunto Hagrid

"Muy bien. Y usted?" le respondieron Bill y Susan, tímidos.

"Por favor díganme, Hagrid. Por cierto yo estoy muy bien" les respondió Hagrid sonriendo "Que están esperando, pasen!"

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en una mesa pequeña y Hagrid les trajo una jarra de jugo de Calabaza y una torta de chocolate.

"Y cuéntenme como estuvo el año hasta ahora?" les pregunto Hagrid para romper el silencio.

"Un poco agotador" le respondió Bill

Después de unas horas de charla, en la cual Albus se divirtió mucho, ya que el semigigante les contó muchas de las anécdotas de su padre,Rose le pregunto:

"Hagrid nos podrías hablar sobre ese objeto misterioso del cual hablaron en El Profeta?"

"Cual objeto?" pregunto este un poco confuso.

"El objeto que mencionan en El Profeta, el que esta matando a mucha gente, el que tiene Sangre de Dragón adentro de el" le respondió la pelirroja

"Ustedes no deberían saber todo eso quien se los dijo?"

"El profesor Touglas" le respondió Susan

"Y nos daba curiosidad, así que investigamos en la biblioteca" agrego Bill

"Bueno, en primer lugar no se llama objeto misterioso se llama _El Amuleto de Dragón._ Lo que se de ese objeto es que es tan poderoso que una vez que se te mete en la cabeza te hace volverte loco y malhumorado, y te hace matar a todo ser humano que te quiera ayudar y sacarte el amuleto de encima. La ultima cosa que se de ese amuleto es que persigue a quien menos lo quiere, al que lo quiera destruir a toda costa, al que lo deteste.

Todas sus dudas se le aclararon. Albus ya sabia porque el Amuleto lo perseguía a el. Porque el era uno de los que menos lo deseaba en el mundo. El detestaba ese objeto.

"Y pero si alguien que siempre deseo el Amuleto lo obtiene. Como hace el amuleto para irse con el que menos lo desee en el mundo?" le pregunto Susan, quien estuvo nerviosa durante todo el relato.

"Cuando el dueño de el amuleto muere, el amuleto emprende su viaje al que menos lo desee en el mundo"

"Ah. Y Hagrid tu como sabes todo esto?" le pregunto Albus

"Es que yo soy un fanático de las criaturas mágicas como los dragones y quise investigar sobre su extinción" les respondió Hagrid

"Y porque se extinguieron?" pregunto Rose

"Porque cuando el Ministerio se entero que su Sangre hacia tan mal a la gente y la volvía loca los empezó a **Andrer**matar"

"Ah bueno. Muchísimas gracias por la información Hagrid" le agradeció Rose

"Adiós" lo saludaron los cuatro amigos.

"Adiós y de nada. Esperen mi lechuza"

Lo único que tengo que hacer, es sacarme de la cabeza el tema del Amuleto. No tengo que detestarlo ni desearlo, solo tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza.

A pesar de toda la información que les había brindado Hagrid, Albus seguía teniendo muchas dudas. Dudas que se aclararían mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>PERDOOOONNNN! Se que vengo muy atrasado con la historia pero lo que pasa es que he tenido muuuchos problemas. Me he quedado sin internet por una semana y mi computadora se rompio, asi que tarde tres semanas en arreglarla y bueno hoy pude subir el capitulo. Se que es muy corto pero creo que debia terminar aca, vuelvo a decir que este libro no sera muy largo pero que prometo que la segunda parte tenga capitulos mas laargos, jejeje.<strong>

**Les agradezco muchisimo por los reviews, les vuelvo a mencionar que los reviews hacen que siga con mi historia. Ahora respondo los reviews:**

**AndrewPotter: **Jajajaj asi que ere un Potterholic, jeje. Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero no desepcionarte con lo corto que es este, jeje, pero bueno espero poder hacer el proximo mucho mas largo. Gracias por el review y por favor sigue dejando reviews que me encanta ver que opinas sobre los cap.

**alethia hernandez**: Que bueno que te haya agradado la historia. Jajaja, asi que piensas que es igual a la de J.k Rowling, si me lo han dicho, pero no te preocupes porque el final es totalmente diferente, es un poco mas oscuro. Gracias por dejar el review y porfavor sigue dejandolos! :)

**x0gnAdOrA: **Si lo admito, tengo muchas faltas de ortografia jajaja, espero que no te molesten y que con el tiempo se corrigan, jeje. Asi que te gusta que haya metido a Albus en Gryffindor, que suerte porque pense que a la gente no le agradaba ya que todos los fics de Albus el es sorteado en Slytherin. Lo que pense es, Albus es desendiente de una familia en la cual la mayoria fue sorteada en Gryffindor, asi que decidi ponerlo en Slytherin, igual tambien entiendo a la gente que lo puso en Slytherin para hacerlo mas interesante jaja. Y alguna vez el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenia que fracasar no crees? jajajaja y tienes razon tendran que mejorar o si no estaran en problemas. Espero que en este capitulo se te hayan aclarado un par de dudas sobre el objeto. Y como veras no solo Albus esta soñando con el Amuleto, tambien lo esta Susan. Hay que ver si dejaran de soñar con el o no. Asi que quieres un duelo entre Malfoy y Albus jajajaja, que suerte porque entonces el proximo capitulo te gustara mucho. Tambien te quiero mencionar que Scorpius tomara un rol muy importante en toda la historia. Muchisimas Gracias por tu review y espero con ansias tu opinion sobre el cap.

**aide: **Nonono esto lo invente todo yo solito. Porque hay un fic parecido? Espero que no!

**Magp: **Perdoooon, tienes toda la razon, subo los capitulos muuuy tardee, espero que sepas perdonarme pero en esta epooca estoy con mucho trabajo. Muchas Gracias por dejar un review,y espero que dejes otro diciendome que te parecio el cap.

** : **Porque no pusiste tu nombre?¿? jajajaja, porfas en la proxima deja tu nombre asi puedo bucar tu historia y leerla, suerte que pienses que escribo como J.K, a veces estoy horas para que no quede mal una oracion, jajaja Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustadoi, y sobre lo de pedirle permiso a J.K como hago esoo?Espero tu respuesta y muchas gracias por dejar el review.

**Vivi Radcliffe: **Muchas Graciaaas! Me alegra que reconoscas el esfuerzo que le pongo a la historia y que te haya gustado la historia, jaja que suerte!. Sobre tus sospechas sobre el Amuleto estas en lo cierto, veras en el proximo capitulo que una de tus sospechas es cierta y sobre a Rose, pienso que ella es una chica muy inteligente y que no esta muy metida en el asunto de el amuleto, esta mas preocupada por sus deberes, jajaja. Tus dudas sobre Scorpius se aclararan en el proximo cap y con lo de Albus estas en lo cierto. Al ser hijo de Harry Potter dudo mucho que Albus no se meta en el tema de el Amuleto. Y si, el mal lo persigue ya que es hijo del que mato a quien tu sabes! Muchisimas Gracias por tu review y espero el proximo review con ansias.

**Ahora si, Muchas Gracias a todos por dejar reviews y les dejo una sorpresa para el proximo capitulo: Scorpius tiene algo que ver con el Amuleto! **

**Chan Chan...**


	8. El Rencor de Malfoy

**8**

**El rencor de Malfoy**

Noviembre fue mas largo de lo que pensó Albus. Cada vez tenia mas deberes y menos tiempo libre.

Siguió visitando a Hagrid casi todos los viernes y los cinco se divertían mucho escuchando las anécdotas que les contaba sobre su padre y sus tíos.

"Ya es suficiente. Mañana abriremos mas temprano. Pero ahora es hora de irse. Ya saben las normas del colegio. Adiós!" les dijo a todos los alumnos que estaban terminando sus deberes la bibliotecaria, Vesper Clawn.

Eran ya las nueve en punto y la mayoría de los alumnos de primer año estaban terminando la redacción sobre la transformación de cajas en libros para la clase de Transformaciones del dia siguiente.

Albus, quien ya estaba terminando su redacción, no podía despegar los ojos de encima de Malfoy. Scorpius pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo regañando a sus amigos y rompiendo cosas. Pero en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era el mejor, mejor que Albus.

A pesar de estar retándolos todo el tiempo, Malfoy siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, quienes lo trataban bien y no les importaban sus quejas. Parecían entenderlo. Parecían entender la causa de todo ese rencor.

Pero Albus no. Así que después de terminar sus deberes en la Biblioteca, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, con la intención de averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Según su padre, Scorpius Malfoy era un chico amable y bueno. Harry Potter se había cruzado muchas veces con el. Sobre todo cuando le habían asignado la tarea de registrar la Mansion Malfoy.

Pero si Malfoy era un chico bueno y amable. Porque lo había atacado de esa manera en el tren? Porque estaba todo el tiempo enojado, regañando a sus amigos si estos no le habían hecho nada?

Por eso es que Albus decidió perseguir a Malfoy. Para encontrar alguna explicación a todo el comportamiento que había tenido en los últimos meses.

"Nos vemos en la Sala Común" los saludo Albus, mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

"Pero, a donde vas?" le pregunto Rose. Pero ya era tarde Albus había emprendido viaje hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Bajo unas escaleras y doblo a la derecha. Pero para cuando doblo Malfoy y sus amigos habían desaparecido.

"Lo esta buscando. Estoy seguro" le respondió Albus a su prima.

Después de la fallada persecución a Malfoy, Albus se había ido a reunir con sus tres amigos en la Sala Común y les había contado sus sospechas sobre Malfoy.

"No puede estar siguiendo a el amuleto. No tiene sentido. Para que va a querer un niño de once años un objeto que te hace más poderoso cada día? Es completamente ilógico" La contradijo Rose con un tono decisivo en su voz.

"Y si esta bajo algún maleficio?" sugirió Susan.

"No puede ser." Comento Bill que no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a hablar de ese tema.

"Mi padre me comento sobre los Malfoy. El dijo que Scorpius era el más amable de todos. El lo conoce como un chico bueno. Pero creo que esta equivocado. Después de lo que ocurrió en el Expreso de Hogwarts estoy seguro de que mi padre esta completamente equivocado." Les comento Albus.

"Entonces, piensas que Malfoy estaba fingiendo ser un chico bueno cuando tu padre lo veía?" le pregunto Susan, insegura de lo que había afirmado su amigo.

"Yo creo que Malfoy esta pasando un mal momento, después de todo, tu padre dijo que se había encontrado con Scorpius muchas veces, y que siempre fue bueno con el. No creo que cada vez que se encuentre con tu padre se tome la molestia de fingir" opino Bill, a quien tampoco lo convencía la idea de que Malfoy finja ser bueno y amable ante el Jefe del Departamento de Aurors.

"Yo creo que Albus tiene razón. Malfoy esta fingiendo ser un chico bueno solo porque quiere darle una buena impresión a tu padre, ya que muchos miembros de su familia fueron Mortifagos" dio su opinión Rose, quien había cerrado su libro de Transformaciones y estado escuchando las afirmaciones de sus amigos.

Los días fueron pasando y se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad. Albus, Bill, Susan y Rose pasaban su tiempo libre haciendo las tareas que les habían asignado para sus vacaciones de Navidad, ya que preferían pasar las vacaciones sin siquiera pensar en sus deberes.

Los cuatro Gryffindors habían estado mirando a la actitud de Malfoy muy de cerca.

En las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Malfoy tiraba hechizos tan potentes a sus compañeros de trabajo que ya no querían estar cerca de el. Algunos terminaban con golpes nada más pero otros terminaban en la enfermería. El profesor Touglas le había advertido muchas veces sobre su posibles castigos si seguía lastimando a sus compañeros.

Un martes por la mañana, después de una agitada clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la cual Otto Seput, un alumno de Gryffindor, termino con uno de sus brazos malheridos debido a un hechizo lanzado por Malfoy, el profesor Touglas le pidió al alumno de Slytherin que se quedara a hablar con el.

Albus sin pensarlo dos veces fue el ultimo en salir y cuando estaba saliendo tiro su mochila dejando caer todos sus libros.

"Vayan Vayan, así no llegan tarde a clase. Yo los alcanzo después de juntar todo esto." Les dijo Albus a sus amigos.

Sin que Malfoy ni Touglas lo vieran, Albus comenzó a juntar sus libros

"Scorpius Malfoy te lo he advertido muchas veces y lo sigues haciendo. No puedes herir a tus compañeros de esa manera, te has vuelto loco?, tienes algún problema con alguien en especial? Que es lo que te sucede?" escucho que le preguntaba Touglas a Malfoy.

"Usted dijo que practicemos con algún compañero, bueno yo lo hice, solo que soy mas fuerte que los otros alumnos débiles." Le contesto Malfoy, enojado.

"Pero estas empleando la magia con demasiado poder y además estas haciendo uso de hechizos muy avanzados, hechizos que todavía no los he enseñado. Tus compañeros te tienen miedo porque dicen que les tienes rencor, dicen que los atacas por los pasillos. Porque estas tan enojado últimamente?" le pregunto Touglas con paciencia

"NO SE META EN LO QUE NO TIENE QUE METERSE!." Grito Malfoy. Albus supo que era el momento exacto para abandonar el aula antes que el profesor Touglas se entere de que estuvo escuchando la conversación.

Agachado y sigiloso se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir oyó al profesor Touglas gritar: "TE LO ADVERTI MALFOY. TE HAS GANADO UN CASTIGO! Ahora sal del aula antes que decida ponerte otro." Malfoy se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Yo solo intentaba de ayudarte! Esa no es manera de hablarle a un profesor, y sobre todo a uno que intenta ayudarte.

Albus que ya había salido del aula y se había escondido detrás de una estatua oyó murmurar a Malfoy:

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda!"

El jueves dieciocho de diciembre, mientras desayunaba, Albus vio entrar volando a Hedwig. La lechuza blanca como la nieve dejo caer una carta sobre su plato lleno de cereales.

Abrió agarro la carta y la leyó:

_Querido Albus,_

_Espero que estés disfrutando de los últimos días de colegio antes de la Navidad. Me imagino que debes de tener montones de deberes para terminar antes de las vacaciones._

_Te quería decir que si quieres puedes invitar a tu amigo Bill ya que sus padres se van a ir de viaje. _

_También te quería decir que todos acá estamos impacientes por verte y queremos que ya sea 21._

_Te queremos,_

_PD: No te olvides de traer tu Saeta para el gran partido en la Madriguera de Padres contra Hijos._

_Tu Madre.._

Al terminar de leerla Albus impaciente le comento a Bill lo que su madre le había escrito

"Enserio! No puedo creerlo es genial!" le contesto Bill al recibir semejante noticia.

Y por fin llego el último día. Los profesores les dieron a los alumnos los últimos deberes para que hagan durante las vacaciones y les dejaron el resto de la clase libre.

A la noche hubo un gran banquete con comida deliciosa.

Muy pocos alumnos se quedaban en Hogwarts para pasar las vacaciones, ya que la mayoría iría a sus casas a visitar a sus familias.

En el Gran Salón había un enorme árbol Navideño y todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas de color verde y escarlata.

Al terminar el banquete Albus y sus tres amigos se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común donde los esperaba su sillón frente al fuego.

Albus y Bill se pusieron a jugar a los naipes explosivos y las chicas solo conversaban.

"Donde pasaras las Navidades Sue?." Le pregunto Rose, quien pasaría la Navidad con Albus y Bill en la Madriguera.

"En España con mi hermanita menor Pam y mis padres" le contesto está.

"Genial! Yo siempre quise ir a España. Por cierto cuantos años tiene tu hermanita Sue?" le pregunto Bill.

"Diez años. En Mayo cumple once" le contesto Susan

"Como yo! Solo que yo cumplo doce" le comento Bill, quien había empezado a jugar otro partido, ha pedido de Albus, ya que había perdido el anterior.

"Espera!" se sobresalto Albus.

"Que sucede?" le pregunto Susan.

"Mi varita! Se me habrá caído mientras regresaba a la Sala Común " le respondió su amigo.

"Ve a buscarla!" le aconsejo Rose, mientras abría su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Albus cruzo el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encamino hacia el Gran Salón.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta que llego al vestíbulo. El Gran Salón seguía lleno todavía, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos festejaban el comienzo de las vacaciones.

Albus busco por todo el vestíbulo. Su varita se encontraba en uno de los rincones, cerca de una estatua.

Cuando Albus se agacho para agarrar su varita las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron.

Albus pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia salir a toda velocidad del Gran Salón. "Malfoy!" pensó Albus.

Sin dudar un segundo Albus decidió perseguirlo.

Scorpius bajo las escaleras, en dirección a las mazmorras y doblo a la derecha. Albus lo siguió pero a unos metros de distancia, ya que no quería ser visto. Malfoy giro a la izquierda, doblo a la derecha, pasando por unas estatuas enormes de dos caballeros, bajo un par de escaleras y doblo a la izquierda. Pero Malfoy no se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, se dirigía hacia el aula de Pociones.

Scorpius entro en el aula y cerro la puerta.

Albus lo siguió y puso el ojo sobre la cerradura para poder ver lo que Malfoy hacia.

Esté estaba agachado observando una cosa que tenia en las manos y murmurando unas palabras. Albus pego el oído a la puerta y logro descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Porque? Porque tenias que venir conmigo?" grito Malfoy, parecía estar enojado y llorando a la misma vez.

Cuando Malfoy se dio vuelta Albus pudo distinguirlo. Era el Amuleto. Malfoy tenía el Amuleto en la mano. Pero como era posible? Después de unos minutos Albus lo entendió todo. Había descubierto la razón a todo ese rencor y enojo.

"El Amuleto. Malfoy había sufrir las consecuencias de el Amuleto. Antes de obtener el Amuleto Malfoy era un chico bueno y amable, como lo había descripto su padre, pero después se apodero de el Amuleto, y todo cambio. Se volvió un chico ambicioso y rencoroso. Por eso era que se enojaba todo el tiempo. Porque sus amigos le insistían en que deje ese objeto."La mente de Albus parecía a punto de explotar. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Albus pego el oído aun mas a la puerta para escuchar lo que decía y de un empujón la puerta se abrió.

Malfoy miro a Albus y apunto con su varita al estante que estaba a su lado.

"_Wingardium Lviosa!_" Y movió la varita hacia donde se encontraba Albus.

Por un segundo Albus pensó que el estante le iba a pegar de lleno en la cabeza, pero gracias a sus reflejos en el Quidditch logro esquivarlo. El estante se hizo añicos y Malfoy grito:

"QUE HACES AQUÍ POTTER! Querías robarme este objeto no! Pues no lo obtendras Potter!" Malfoy estaba fuera de control, Albus tenía que calmarlo de inmediato.

Albus saco su varita de y apunto a una maceta que estaba en frente de Malfoy.

"_Flipendo!_" Grito y la maceta salió despedida hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Malfoy lo esquivo y cayo al suelo. Albus se paro de inmediato y fue corriendo hasta la puerta. Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue a Malfoy gritar y a un libro hacerse añicos en la pared, a pocos centímetros de distancia de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Me sorprende a mi mismo lo tarde que subo los capituloos, jajajja! Perdonen pero es que estoy con muchas tareas y no tengo casi ni tiempo libre jajaja.<strong>

**Con Respecto al cap, creo que quedo bastante bien. Lo hize lo mas largo que pude y espero que les guste.**

**A los que odian a Malfoy bueno aca tienen algo que les va a gustar, por otro lado a los que les gusta Malfoy bueno ya van a ver lo que pasa, la historia va a dar un pequeño giro respecto a Malfoy, porque despues de todo, Harry potter dice que cuando lo conocio era un chico amable y bueno, pero lo que Albus y sus amigos ven es completamente distinto. Aca creo que les di bastantes cosas para que vayan sacando conclusiones y espero que me dejen un review comentandolas.**

**Quiero agradecer muchisimo a los que dejaron un review y a los que leen la historia pero no lo dejan. Ahora si respondo reviews:**

**maryn90:** Que suerte que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por dejar el review. Espero que dejes otro comentado que te parecio el cap.

**Magp:** Jajjaja que suerte que te guste la historia, y perdon por subir los caps tan tarde. Muchas Gracias por el review y por favor deja otro que me encanta leer.

**miguel enrique beltran almendra: **Bueno primero que nada muchisimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que dejes otro review que hace que yo siga con esta historia. De nuevo gracias por el review. Saludos!

**Bueno gracias a todos por los review y aca les dejo el titulo del proximo capitulo: Navidad y Cumpleaños**

**Saludos,**

**MC**


	9. Navidad y Cumpleaños

**9**

**Navidad y Cumpleaños**

Al día siguiente, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Albus le relato todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Es increíble! Como habrá hecho Malfoy para conseguir el Amuleto?." Se sorprendió Bill, después de escuhar el relato de su amigo.

"Pero, tu estas bien Albus? No te hizo daño?" Quiso asegurarse Rose, quien se había sobresaltado cuando Albus llego a la parte en que casi lo aplasta un armario.

"Estoy bien Rose" Quiso calmarla su primo."Solo que estoy preocupado por Scorpius. Un chico de tan solo once años, poseído por ese peligroso objeto. Hay que hacer algo"

"Si. A mi también me preocupa. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que ya se haya desecho del Amuleto. Después de todo vos te fuiste antes que el Albus." Opino Susan, quien estaba observando un mapa de España que le había mandado su padre.

"Bueno ahora son vacaciones y no hay que preocuparnos de el Amuleto o de Malfoy. Ademas en dos dias es tu cumpleaños Albus, ya tienes alguna idea de lo que te van a regalar?" desvio el tema Rose, quien habia estado muy tensa durante la conversación.

"Ah! Casi me olvido." Se sobresalto Susan."Como yo no voy a estar el DIA de tu cumpleaños te doy mi regalo ahora" le dijo Susan mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de su baúl.

"No tienes que regalarme nada Sue" Le dijo Albus.

Susan le entrego el paquete y le agradecio.

"No hay de que" le respondio amablemente Susan.

Albus abrió el paquete a toda velocidad y encontró una pequeña pelota dorada revoloteando en el.

"Es genial! La mia ya estaba casi rota." Le agradeció Albus con una enorme sonrisa en la cara agarrando la pequeña Snitch.

El viaje fue muy divertido para Albus. Comieron dulces, jugaron a los naipes explosivos y charlaron sobre lo que harian en las vacaciones.

Albus se divertia mucho jugando con su nueva Snitch. La soltaba durante unos segundos y cuando está tomaba altura la agarraba. Esto lo ayudaba mucho a mejorar sus reflejos, ya que tendria que practicar para el partido de Padres contra Hijos que se celebraba durante Navidad en la Madriguera.

Cuando el tren empezó a disminuir de velocidad Albus se apresuro a asomarse por la ventana. Apenas el expreso de Hogwarts doblo la ultima curva Albus distinguió a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana Lily parados en el anden.

"Albus!" exclamaron sus padres al ver bajar a su hijo menor.

"Como estuvo esta parte del año?" le pregunto su padre

"Genial! Solo un poco cansadora, pero eso es todo." contesto este

"Me alegra volver a verte Albus"le comento su madre.

"A mi también mama" respondió Albus, a quien se le habia dibujado una enorme sonrisa en la cara al volver a ver a toda su familia.

"Bueno, vamos?" pregunto Lily, impaciente por volver y jugar con sus hermanos.

"Esperen falta James" les advirtió Albus.

"No, tu hermano fue a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de tu primo Fred. Pero no te preocupes lo veremos en Navidad" le comento su padre.

"ALBUS!"

El chico abrió sus ojos lentamente y encontró una pila de regalos en sus pies y a sus primos, su amigo Bill y su hermana saltando en su cama, tratando de despertarlo.

"Que? Que pasa?" contesto este aturdido

"Como que que pasa? Es tu Cumpleaños!" le respondieron todos con un grito

Tenian razon! Era su cumpleaños! Estaba tan dormido que se habia olvidado su cumpleaños.

Albus se frotó los ojos y agarro el regalo que tenia a su derecha.

"Ese es mio Albus" exclamo su hermana menor Lily

El chico abrió el paquete y encontró una pluma blanca y un cuaderno negro que parecian estar gastados.

"Valla. Gracias Lily, pero que es?"le pregunto su hermano, algo confuso ya que el cuaderno estaba casi destrozado.

"Es una agenda. Tienes que hacer todas tus tareas y cuando las termines el cuaderno volvera a estar en perfecto estado" Le contesto su hermana con una sonrisa complice.

Albus rio ante la explicación de su hermana. El cuaderno funcionaba, ya que todavía le faltaba terminar su redaccion sobre la sangre de los hombres lobo.

"Ese es de nuestra parte" le dijo su prima al ver que Albus dejaba el cuaderno y la pluma en su escritorio y agarraba un paquete grande que tenia en sus pies.

Albus rompió el envoltorio y vio una pequeña mochila con una Snitch dibujada en el frente.

"Es una mochila hechizada. Es chica por afuera pero enorme por dentro. Mira mete la mano" le dijo su primo Hugo

Albus metió la mano pero no logro tocar nada.

"Ves es enorme por dentro, puedes poner montones de libros y cuadernos y te entraran perfecto."

"Es genial. Me vendra muy bien, ya que en mi otra mochila no me entraban todos mis libros." Les agradecio Albus a sus primos

"Ahora es mi turno. Toma Albus ábrelo" le dijo su mejor amigo, Bill, mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete.

Albus abrió el regalo que le dio su amigo. Unos guantes de Buscador, suaves y flexibles, se encontran en el fondo del paquete.

"Unos guantes! Gracias Bill" le agradeció Albus

"Este es de parte de James y el tio George" le dijo Lily

Abrio el ultimo regalo que había en la cama y encontró un maletín plateado.

"Lily, estas segura de que es inofensivo" pregunto Albus antes de arriesgarse a que le pase algo.

"Si. No te preocupes. El tio George dijo que no era un chasco, si no un regalo común y corriente. Tambien dijo que te iba a resultar de gran ayuda" Le respondió esta con una sonrisa complice dibujada en su cara.

Agarro el maletín y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de cosas y parecía mucho mas pequeño por afuera.

A pesar de ser fabricado por su tio George, el maletín estaba muy ordenado.

Lo primero que vio fueron unas pequeñas orejas, Albus ya sabia para que funcionaban pero preferia ver todas las cosas que habia antes de probarlas . Al lado había unas pociones para el mal olor y unos sangra narices. Debajo de ese sector había dos chicles que Albus nunca había visto en Sortilegios Weasley. Y por ultimo, al lado de los chicles, Albus pudo identificar unas pastillas vomitivas.

Albus estaba muy feliz de haber recibido todos esos chascos de parte de su tio.

Agarro los dos chicles que estaban casi pegados al maletín y lo dejo aparte.

"Para que sirven?" le pregunto Albus a su hermana, mirando cuidadosamente a los chicles azules que tenia pegados en sus dedos.

"Son unos detectores de objetos oscuros. Son chicles comunes, sin sabor, pero si el que lo esta masticando esta cerca de algun objeto oscuro el chicle toma un sabor amargo. Es uno de los ultimos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, aun que no tuvo mucho éxito, yo los encuentro muy utiles." Le explico su prima. Albus se sorprendio al escuchar la explicación de Rose, ya que su prima odiaba los productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

"Bajen a desayunar!" se escucho la voz de su madre Ginny, desde el piso de abajo.

Albus fue el ultimo en bajar, ya que se quedo guardando sus regalos en su armario.

Cuando bajo Albus encontró algo envuelto apoyado en la mesa y a todos mirándolo.

"Feliz cumpleaños hijo!" le dijo su padre mientras le daba una fuerte abrazo

"Feliz cumpleaños Albus!" le deseo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Y ahora es turno de nuestro regalo. Vamos que estas esperando ve y ábrelo"

Albus corrió a toda velocidad hacia la mesa, donde estaba apoyado su nuevo regalo.

Antes de abrir el regalo a Albus se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. A medida que desenvolvia su regalo Albus se sentia mas feliz. Saco el ultimo papel y se quedo sin aliento.

Una escoba blanca y oscura, reluciente, estaba apoyada sobre su mesa.

Era increible! No podia creerlo. La escoba que siempre quizo ahora estaba apoyada sobre su mesa.

"No! Es la nueva _Dritut 3X_. Pero… como la consiguieron?"

"Nunca subestimes a tus padres Albus. Las Holyhead Harpies ya hicieron quince encargos y nos regalaron una. Mientras tu estabas en Hogwarts viaje a Francia para reunirme con el equipo y me la dieron" le explico su madre.

La escoba mas rápida del mundo, que todavía no estaba a la venta era suya. Albus no sabia que decir, estaba atonito.

"GRACIAS MAMA Y PAPA. ES GENIAL!" estalló Albus liberando toda la emocion que tenia guardada en l pecho.

Albus corrió a darles un abraso a sus padres y fue a agarrar su nueva escoba.

Era la escoba perfecta. Los palitos de la parte de atrás estaban en perfecto estado y muy bien ordenados. La madera del palo era lisa, suave y muy dura, casi irrompible. El color de la escoba era blanco oscuro y en la punta estaba escrito "3X" en negro. Era una escoba perfecta.

Agarro su escoba, salió al patio y se monto en ella. Podía sentir la suave madera y era tan comoda que parecía que estaba sentado en un almohadón invisible. Dio una fuerte patada y salió despegado hacia el cielo. Sentia la fuerte brisa moverle el pelo y pegarle en la cara. Dio un par de vueltas y giro en 360º. Viro un par de veces en el aire y dio una voltereta. Definitivamente esa era la mejor escoba del mundo.

Ese era sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

"Aca etsoy. James pásamela!" gritaba Roxanne desde la otra punta de la cancha.

El gran partido de adultos contra chicos se estaba disputando en ese momento en la Madriguera.

Albus sobrevolaba el cambo con su nueva escoba blanca. Su padre estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en el ortro extremo de la cancha.

El partido iba 40 a 10 ganando los adultos y Harry tenia mas experiencia que Albus en la escoba.

Recien cuando el partido iba 100 a 60 ganando los adultos Albus distiguio a la pequeña pelota dorada sobrevolando la mitad de cancha. Aprovechando de que Harry estaba entretenido viendo la gran jugada de Ginny.

Albus se lanzo a máxima velocidad sobre la Snitch y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Albus estiro el brazo y aferro la pequeña pelota dorada en sus manos.

"Ganamos! Por primera vez en tres años, Ganamos!" exclamaban todos los de el equipo de los chicos.

"Estuviste genial Albus!" le comento su mejor amigo Bill, quien habia estado muy nervioso durante todo el partido.

"Tu también Bill" le contesto este, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"No yo estuve pésimo. Me metieron 110 tantos." Le dijo Bill con cara de deprimido

"Estuviste muy bien. Pero lo que pasa es que a cualquiera que este en tu lugar le hubieran metido 110 goles o mas. El equipo de los adultos estaba jugando muy bien y además son todos buenos jugadores en especial mi madre. Es casi imposible atajar una pelota de la mejor cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies." Le explico Albus a su amigo.

"La cena esta lista!" exclamo Molly, la abuela de Albus.

Al escuchar el grito de Molly todos entraron a la Madriguera.

La Sala estaba muy bien decorada.

Al lado de la chimenea habia un pequeño arbol de Navidad, decorado con guirnaldas de color escarlata y dorado, el cual tenia una enorme estrella blanca en la punta.

En frente de la chimenea habia una enorme mesa, donde la mayoria de su familia estaba sentada.

Sus tios Bill y Fleur estaban de vacaciones en Francia y no habian podido venir.

Su tio Charlie, estaba sentado en la cabecera conversano animadamente con Ted Lupin. Al lado de Ted estaba su madre, Ginny, discutiendo con su tia Hermione sobre el Quidditch. Ron, Harry y George estaban charlando, enfrente de su madre y su tia, y a su lado estaban Angelina, Percy y su mujer.

Al lado de la enorme mesa habian unido otra, en la cual se sentaban todos los chicos.

La comida estaba deliciosa y al terminar Albus, Bill y Rose se fueron a charlar a el antiguo cuarto de Bill Weasley.

"Que buena Navidad. Creo que fue la mejor" comento Rose al entrar al cuarto.

"Porque te gusto tanto?" le Pregunto Albus, curioso, ya que a su prima no le gustaban mucho las Navidades.

"Porque? Por los regalos, la comida, esta toda la familia entera, y eso que hace muchas navidades no nos reuníamos todos." Le respondió Rose como si fuera obio.

"Que rápido que pasaron las vacaciones. Con Albus la pasamos genial" comento Bill para romper el silencio que se habia producido uno segundos atrás.

"Si y lo mejor es que mañana viene Susan a casa." Dijo Rose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Albus, Bill ya nos vamos. Bajen por favor" se escucho la voz de Harry potter desde el piso de abajo.

Los dos chicos saludaron a Rose y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.

Abajo ya los estaba esperando la mama de Bill que había llegado de sus vacaciones.

"Adios Bill. Nos vemos en Hogwarts." Le dijo Albus, y tras decir esto se estrecharon las manos y Bill con su madre salieron de la habitación.

Los días siguientes no fueron tan divertidos como cuando estaba Bill. Albus salía a caminar por el Valle de Godric, otras veces salía a practicar con su nueva escoba y Snitch y muy pocas veces leia los libros del colegio.

El Domingo por la mañana Albus se despertó mas temprano de lo normal porque tenia que preparar todo para al dia siguiente. Bajo las escaleras, se sento en la mesa y un plato lleno de huevo revuelto fue a parar en frente de Albus.

"Albus llego una carta de el colegio hace unos minutos avisando que vas a tener un nuevo profesor de Transformaciones." Le comento su madre al entrar en la cocina.

"Enserio? Porque? Que le paso al profesor Watermile?" pregunto Albus. El profesor Watermile era su antiguo profesor de Transformaciones. A Albus lo tarataba muy bien y era un muy buen profesor. Ahora que pensaba, a Albus le iba muy bien en Transformaciones.

"Simplemente renuncio. Ah y también te llego esta carta para ti, la trajo Hedwig." Le comento su madre.

Albus agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Albus,_

_He decidido hacer un completo cambio en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Las pruebas se harán el viernes de la primera semana de colegio pero tu eres una excepción, tu eres el único que no va a hacer las pruebas de nuevo para entrar al equipo._

_PD: Lamento mucho decirte que tu amiga Susan no va a poder hacer las pruebas. El profesor Douglas, como jefe de nuestra casa, nada mas me dejo incluir solo a un jugador de primer año y te elegi a vos. Le mande otras cartas a los otros jugadores de el equipo_

_Saludos,_

_Valentine._

Despues de leer la carta Albus sintió una gran pena por Susan. "Estaba tan feliz de haber entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor. Le habían comprado una escoba nueva y había jugado muy bien en su primer partido. Pobre Susan" pensó Albus.

"Adios Albus!" lo saludaba su familia desde la estación.

Albus ya estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts listo para empezar de vuelta las clases. Albus saludaba a su familia agitando fuertemente la mano ya que no los escuchaba y después de la curva los dejo de ver. Entro en el compartimiento donde estaban sus tres mejores amigos. Lo mas raro era que Susan no mostraba ningún síntoma de tristeza, al contrario estaba muy feliz.

Cuando llegaron bajaron sus maletas y subieron de inmediato a la Sala Comun que estaba completamente vacia. Charlaron un poco y como ya estaba empezando a llenarse Albus decidió irse a la cama. En todo el dia Albus habia decidido no decirle nada a Susan.

No sabia porque, pero tenia alguna ilusion de que esa carta haya sido una broma.

Porque después de todo Susan era su amiga y no queria verla triste.

* * *

><p><strong>PERDOOOONN! Se que tarde muchisimo pero tengo una buena razon: Escribi 4 capitulos mas de esta historia asi que voy a poder actualiza mucho mas rapido!<strong>

**Aca esta el capitulo que prometi. En este capitulo apareceran nuevas noticias y nuevos regalos para Albus. Tambien quise desviar el tema del amuleto un poco y centrarme en la fiesta de navidad en la Madriguera y el cumpleaños de Albus.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y si me dejan muchos reviews tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero dejen reviews Por favor!**

**Magp: **Primero que nada muchas gracias por dejar el review! Siento mucho haber tardado en actualiza pero estuve escribiendo muchos mas capitulos asi podre actualizar mucho mas rapido. Por lo de tu pregunta, creo que Albus no siente que debe hablarle a su padre sobre el amuleto. Despues de todo el es el Jefe de la oficina de Aurors, asi que Albus cree que no tiene importancia decirselo, y otra razon es porque Albus tiene ese impulso de querer resolver las cosas por si mismo, sin ayuda de nadie, pero tu pregunta se respondera mejor mas adelante. Y si, alguno de los cuatro Gryffindors se enamoraran mas temprano, es mas en uno de los capitulo que acabo de terminar de escribir Albus se encuentra con una chica muy hermosa que nunca habia visto, ya veras ;) Bueno muchas gracias por dejar el review y espero que dejes otro comentado que te parecio este capitulo.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, aunque no dejen reviews y porfavor den revies comentando que les parecio este cap.**

**Saludos y Gracias,**

**MC**


End file.
